Inevitability
by nkiing
Summary: Clary Fray has recently moved to Brooklyn in hopes to find her brother who disappeared months ago. As she innocently makes new friends she is completely unaware of how similar their lives are, the secrets they share, and the impact that they will have on each others lives forever. Starts off rated K, makes its way to M
1. The First Day

The sun burned brightly, and unrelentingly on the windows of the classroom It was mid October, and this weather was not normal for Brooklyn, Jace stared off into the distance, watching what looked like a plastic bag get ripped around the school's field. His teacher was lecturing about God knows what and Jace had no interest. Why would he? He only came to school to fit in and seem normal. He glanced across the room and saw his parabotai, Alec, who was pretending to actively listen to their teacher; at least he thought he was pretending. Sitting two seats in front of him was Alec's sister, Isabelle mindlessly twirling her hair in her fingers and tapping her pen against the desk.

Jace looked up at the clock and groaned quietly, realizing he still had an hour in this room. He closed his eyes and imagined he was back in Idris, walking through a field. It was warm and sunny in Idris, at least it was in his mind; the sun beat down creating a thin layer of sweat on the back of his neck. Suddenly he felt a gust of cold hair rush around him and he opened his eyes quickly, coming back to reality. He looked in the direction of where the wind had come and saw her.

Her cheeks burned, sending heat all the way across her face, and trailing onto her ears as well. The whole class stared at her, not in shock, or surprise, just out of curiosity. She sucked in a breath and quickly walked over to her teacher, handing him and small bundle of papers. The teacher glanced at them quickly and reached for a textbook sitting on his desk. As he shuffled things around on his desk, looking for something else he wanted to give her, she finally looked up, seeing the blond haired boy. Something flashed across his face, too quickly for her to register what it had been. She brushed her hair behind her ear uncomfortably, and looked down at her hands.

Her teacher looked around the room, scanning for an empty seat; the girl did the same, her brow furrowed. He gestured towards a seat near the window, she slowly released the breath she had been holding. She took the book, offering a faint smile and carefully walked over to the empty desk. She dropped her bag and sat down quickly, still waiting for the dozens of eyes to stop boring into her. The girl directly in front of her turned around and gave her a sweet smile and whispered hello, her long dark hair spilling onto her desk. "Hi," the new girl replied shyly, "I'm Clary."

"Isabelle," the dark haired girl said still whispering, "Isabelle Lightwood."

The teacher cleared his throat causing both girls to look up quickly. Jace chuckled, _Clary_, he thought to himself, smiling. He relaxed again, still smiling as he looked at the back of the girl who had now sat in front of him, her wavy red hair gently moving as she breathed. She reached up and pulled her hair over her shoulder, revealing a black line that trailed up her shoulder and neck, Jace's breath hitched and her shoulders stiffened, she quickly moved her hair back to where it was, and adjusted the collar of her jacket.

When the bell finally rang the girl in front of him jumped up, grabbing her books and shoved them into her bag. She pulled the bag over her shoulder quickly, not realizing it had not been shut completely. Her sketchbook fell out, along with some pencils, she whimpered quietly, Jace reached down to pick up the pencils for her and they reached for her sketchbook at the same time, which had opened to a blank page, Clary sighed in relief. He handed her the book and pencils, smirking at her. She looked down, as if closing her bag took all the concentration in the world. "Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed. He nodded in acknowledgment. She stood up abruptly and turned around, seeing Isabelle.

"Clary," she started, looking over her shoulder to stare at Jace instead, "would you want to join my brother and cousin and I for lunch?"

"Umm-"

"Unless you have other plans, I just assumed that you didn't know anyone here, seeing as you're new and all" she apologized quickly.

"Well, you assumed right," Clary said with a smile that showed embarrassment more than anything else, "are you sure they won't mind?"

"Not at all," Jace answered, smirking again, his accent making her heart speed up slightly.

_Great, _Clary thought to her self, horrified of what he might already think of her.

They walked down the hall, stopping off at Clary's locker quickly, which was only two down from Jace's. She deposited her books into it and pulled out a paper bag. When she reached up on her toes for her lunch her leather jacket rode up her back, revealing another black swirling piece of ink that seamed to wrap around its self on her hip. Jace cleared his throat, unable to pull his eyes away from her small hips and flat stomach. She pulled her jacket down and silently cursed herself for being so short.

They walked down the hall again, at first in silence. Sensing how uncomfortable everyone was, Isabelle wrapped her arm through Clary's.

"So is that your natural hair color or is it box died?" Isabelle asked cheerfully.

"Um…it's natural, my mom's is the same color" Clary instinctively reached for her hair, as if making sure it was still there.

"Wow, it's so pretty! I wish my hair was that color, it's so bright! And your green eyes just seem to pop because of it! And I bet with a bit of eye shadow and eye liner you would be even more of a show stopper!"

Clary laughed, her smile actually reaching up to her eyes this time, she glanced over at Jace and saw him staring at her intensely. Her face immediately turned bright red and she looked away. Her reaction made him smile to himself, his eyes trailing down to her hips swaying. Suddenly he felt someone elbow him in the ribs; he looked up to see Alec looking at him.

"Keep it in your pants" Alec said looking at Clary's waist and back at Jace, this time it was his turn to blush.

Half way through their hour-long lunch break, Clary was feeling much more relaxed, she had even exchanged cell phone numbers with her new girl friend. Some time during the break Jace and Alec had gotten up, giving Isabelle a stern nod and left the two girls. Alec had said a polite good bye to Clary but Jace was already half way across the cafeteria. Clary wasn't sure why, but that had slightly stung her.

"So I'm going to assume that you and Alec are siblings and Jace is your cousin?" Clary asked, trying to get over the odd feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah, Jace's mom died when he was born and his dad died when he was about nine. He's lived with us since then." Isabelle answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, is that why he's so quiet?"

"I don't know why he was so quiet today, he's usually more talkative, and especially when he meets girls"

This statement wasn't supposed to mean anything but it made the feeling in Clary's stomach tighten even more. Before she could say anything in response Isabelle had grabbed Clary's schedule, pointing out that the only class they had together was history. Clary's shoulder's slumped, realizing she would either have to meet even more new people or sit alone for the remainder of the semester.

"You and Jace have the exact same schedule!" Isabelle said excitedly, Clary immediately sat up, feeling both excited and nervous. "At least you'll have him to hang out with. I know he's going to need a partner for the dance part of gym"

Clary cringed, the bell rang, ending lunch.

They said their goodbyes, Isabelle heading to her science, and Clary in search of a place to spend her free period.

Jace and Alec were at Jace's locker talking quietly when Clary walked up to hers, she smiled at them briefly, Alec saying something that only Jace was able to hear, he clenched his jaw, and nodded for Alec to leave. Clary slammed her locker shut and walked away, in hopes of avoiding any more embarrassing events with this blond haired boy. She rushed off to find a quiet area to draw.

When she found a table outside in a vacant courtyard and sat down quietly, pulling out her sketchpad and pencils, she immediately relaxed. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. She took in the sounds, smells, tastes, trying to pull them all together in order to create an image, she felt her pencil touch the pad lightly and began moving her hand, eyes still closed. It was a talent that had constantly impressed people, being able to draw a perfect picture entirely blind. Most of the times she knew what she was drawing, but every once in a while what she surprised herself with what she produced. She drew the air around her, the smell of grass and flowers, maybe daisies in the background; she drew the earth crunching beneath her feet, the sun, beaming down. She drew the smell of mint, and freshness. She breathed in deeply as if it was the most amazing thing she had smelled, masculine, yet gentle. Brave, yet safe.

She heard someone breathe behind her and turned around quickly, slapping her book closed. She looked up to see him, taking in his face first, the sharp angles of his jaw, cheek bones, nose and eyebrows. Her eyes shifted to his, looking dangerous and yet safe at the same time, she imagined drawing him, and his hair, the different shades of gold, and the small curls at the ends of it, she looked at every detail, even his earrings. Her eyes stopped for a moment on his throat, watching him swallow. He cleared his throat, bringing her back.

"Oh… I um, I'm, I," she turned a bright red, hearing her voice crack until she couldn't produce another sound.

"Don't worry, you're not the only girl whose found herself speechless after seeing me" Jace said grinning. She looked down, embarrassed and annoyed at his arrogance. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry, I guess I haven't really been helping the whole first-day-jitters thing, hey?"

"No, not really" Clary managed tightly.

"Mayve we could start over? My names Jace, Jace Wayland." He said, offering his hand to her, she took it. Introducing herself. "So, Clary Fray, what brings you to this fantastic school?"

"Um, work. I mean, my mom's work, well, my mom's boyfriend's work I guess" she sputtered, unable to take her eyes off his.

"You seem a little confused," he joked.

"No, I just, It's been sort of a rough couple of days, I haven't slept very much, I have nightmares almost every night and I can't seem to get rid of them, and i…don't really know why I'm telling you this, I hardy know you, but-"

"But yet it feels like you do know me, doesn't it?" he offered, intrigued.

She bit her lip, fighting the urge to agree; instead she only nodded vehemently, turning crimson right after. He smiled, looking away as if ducking from her. She gasped, seeing a long cut, reaching from in front of his earlobe all the way down his neck and under his shirt.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, instinctively reaching for her pocket, stopping herself abruptly.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry, I got into a bit of a tiff with my cousin, a joke really, I'll be fine" he said easily. Clary cursed herself for not being able to control her voice like his, where he sounded confident and proud, she was only able to sputter and mix her words together.

"You should go see the nurse, it could get infected," she said, suddenly concerned about him. He smiled at her, her skin heating.

"What are you drawing? You seemed very focused on it, and I just didn't have the heart to interrupt you earlier" he said, changing the subject.

"Oh, I don't really know, it was probably nothing,"

"Probably? You don't even know what you drew?" She breathed out heavily, suddenly defensive.

"I have to go," she muttered before turning to retrieve her things, only to knock them onto the ground, "Fuck."

Jace laughed quietly, bending to pick them up for her, she crouched down, panicking to get her book, he leaned forward, putting her pencils into her bag, and she smelled mint. A small noise escaped her throat causing them to both look up, inches from each others faces. She jumped up mumbling something about being late for class and ran off.


	2. Falling

The walk to the gym was the same as it was everyday, except when the group of girls a year above Jace giggled as he walked by, he didn't see their blond hair bouncing, he didn't see their lips pouting or their eyes looking up through their eyelashes at him, he didn't notice anything. He went into the change room, acknowledging some of the other guys he had pretended to befriend as a means to blend in. He changed quickly, walking out into the gymnasium.

"Clary Fray" he heard a teacher call out, causing him to spin around in the direction of the voice, it was his gym teacher, looking down at the sheet for role call. Jace was still in the back corner of the gym, and didn't see the girl, but he was still able to hear a small "here" from somewhere near the teacher. He held back a grin. The teacher continued on through the list, when his name was called he looked directly at Clary, "here." He watched her blush and suddenly become obsessed with her nails. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another student looking at Clary, a disgusting look on his face, Jace didn't need to be a mind reader to know what the boy was thinking. Jace stepped closer to the boy, to block his view of Clary, suddenly feeling protective of her.

Their teacher explained to the class that today they would be beginning the dance unit, a mixture of groans and moans came from the students. Clary closed her eyes, mentally reminding herself to breath. She looked up to see a group of girls all suddenly look over at Jace, smiling profusely. She felt her body tense.

"Instead of letting you pick your partners, I've decided to pull names from my list, to partner people up," the teacher explained.

It seemed as if it took the whole class for Clary's name to finally get called, there was only three boys left, Jace, a quiet looking boy with brown hair and glasses, and a short, round boy with red curly hair and more freckles than she had ever seen before. She stared at the boy with brown hair, deciding he would be a safer partner than Jace.

"Clary, you will be partnered with…."he closed his eyes and pointed to a name, "Simon."

She breathed a sigh of relief, walking over to the brown haired boy with glasses who had looked up at the sound of his name. She introduced herself. She looked over in time to see a girl with long blond hair, curled perfectly, reapply her lipgloss, shove it into her bra and walk up confidently to Jace. He looked at the girl and smiled, taking her into his arms to start dancing.

"Um…" Simon started, clearing his throat; he awkwardly grabbed Clary's hand and placed his other hand on her shoulder blade, obviously unsure of where to touch her. She pulled her eyes away from Jace and his partner and laughed awkwardly with Simon, they shuffled back and forth, craning their necks to see what the other students were doing.

"Ouch!" Clary cried looking down at her foot that Simon had just stepped on, the couples around them looked over, Clary saw Jace's shoulder shudder as if he was laughing. Clary and her partner continued to shuffle in circles, both focusing intensely on their feet. When class ended Simon apologized profusely for stepping on her feet several more times.

"It's okay, Simon, I'm fine" Clary said politely, meaning what she was saying. He seemed to finally realize that she wasn't just being nice and his shoulders relaxed. They talked for a few moments about their schedules, Clary relaxed. She found out that they had first period math together, she admitted that she didn't know where that class was and Simon offered to meet her in front of the school in the morning to show her.

Clary walked into the change room, at first not noticing the stares that the girls gave her, giggling to themselves. It wasn't until she heard one girl whisper to her friend something nasty about Simon. She closed her eyes and bent her head down. She grabbed her clothes and went into a bathroom stall to change.

"Cool tattoo" a girl said from the stall beside her, "is it tribal?"

Clary hesitated a moment before realizing the girl was talking to her about the ink on her ankle.

"Um, yeah, thanks,"

Both girls emerged from their stalls at the same time, smiling awkwardly. The girls introduced herself as Maia, confidently putting her hand out to shake Clary's. Clary smiled and introduced herself. She walked back to her locker and pulled out her combat boots, tying them tightly. She walked out of the change room and to the front of the school, waiting for the bus to come.

While waiting, Clary realized that her toes were extremely cold, and going numb. She bent down to loosen her boots. When she did, a boy walked by bumping Clary's back with his leg. Clary fell forward onto the road. A car honked and swerved around her, not coming close enough for it to be considered a "close call" but enough to leave her shaking. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her back onto the sidewalk. She closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn't be Jace, she opened them and relaxed. She paused a moment, looking at his bright blue eyes and dark hair.

"Alec," she breathed. He looked at her with concern in his eyes, asking if she was alright, she nodded yes and stood up, brushing dirt off her knees. The boy laughed to himself at Clary, the same boy who had pushed her. Clary stood up, glaring, when she noticed something black flash over the boy's shoulder. Before she could figure out what it was her bus pulled up, Clary thanked Alec again and stepped on to the bus, pushing her way to the back. She saw Alec get on the bus but wasn't sure where he had ended up.

The next morning Clary woke up feeling well rested, it was the first night in weeks that she slept peacefully, uninterrupted by night terrors. She got ready quickly, pulling on her favorite jeans and top. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and wrapped a thin scarf around her neck. She ran downstairs grabbing her bag and plugged her earphones into her phone. Before she left the house she looked in the front mirror, she grabbed her aviators and put them on, smiling at her reflection. Clary walked to her bus stop feeling slightly less nervous now that she knew a few people.

Jace woke up groggily and peered out his window, trying to get a glimpse of the room in the house next to his, the blinds were still closed. He pulled on his jeans, a black t-shirt and his lucky leather jacket. Checking his pockets to make sure he had everything he walked out the door, headed to school. Izzy and Alec were both still asleep, they had free period first thing everyday. Jace was used to waking up at the crack of dawn so he didn't mind having to wake up while they continued to drool all over their pillows.

Clary got off the bus, immediately looking for Simon, she saw him standing near the flag pole and waved. He gave her a cup of something steaming when she reached him, she smelled it; mint tea. She smiled and thanked him shyly as they walked to class. They were the first to arrive in the class; they picked two seats side by side, Clary next to the window. She began opening her books and students slowly started to fill the remaining seats while she pushed her earphones into her ears again. Moments before the bell rang Jace walked in. At first Clary didn't notice him, she was too focused on her drawing. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up pulling her earphone out and slapping her book shut quickly. Jace looked down at her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked gesturing to the desk in front of her where her bag was sitting. She reached for it quickly nodding no.

The class went by slow, but Clary didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed math, even though she didn't technically need to take it, or any class for that matter. She spent the class drawing and listening to her music through the earphone she had left in. She drew a pair of eyes, large, detailed and in the center of the page. They seemed to stare back at her, portraying so many different emotions and feelings, and yet remained distant. She had drawn the same eyes the night before, she wasn't completely sure of whose they were, but at the same time they seemed incredibly familiar.

The bell rang and Simon waved goodbye as he walked to his next class, Clary slowly closed her books and put everything into her bag, completely aware of the person that was focused on her, studying her. She looked up to face Jace, her skin heating up and betraying her, she had promised herself she would not blush around him anymore. They walked to their lockers in silence, her hands clutched tightly around the straps of her bags, his resting in his jacket pockets. She looked up and saw the eyes of many girls staring at her, some just staring, others even glaring at her. She looked back down and walked into Jace's shoulder, he had turned and stopped at his lock without her realizing, she quickly walked to hers and pulled open the door, her heart pounding from her clumsiness.

Jace looked over at the girl from the corner of his eye, he took in as much as he could, her dark red hair, her jacket and the way it sat on her, her jeans riding her hips, revealing the same black lines he had seen the day before, he swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. She closed her locker, pulling his eyes away from her hips and back to her face. She looked at him curiously before walking by him, close enough for her arm to brush against his back, heat shot up from where she had touched him, causing him to take a deep breath. He heard her do the same. Clary rushed off to their next class and he slowly turned to follow.

As Clary walked to her next class she couldn't focus on anything that was happening around her, only the heat that had shot up her arm engulfing her entire body after touching Jace slightly. So focused on her thoughts, Clary didn't notice the same boy who had pushed her onto he road the day before, staring at her. She was walking at a fast pace when suddenly the boy turned and stopped in front of her, aiming his right shoulder forward slightly.

As Clary looked up she collided with the boy, his shoulder hitting her nose first, hearing a crack. His elbow followed to her chest. She gasped and fell down, her eyes watering and nose aching, her chest pounding from the pain and shock, she fell onto her tailbone, another sharp pain shooting up her back. She touched her nose quickly and saw a trail of blood run down her hand and wrist. She looked up in time to see Jace step over her and punch the boy in the face. The boy stumbled back slightly but the impact hardly seemed to affect him.

By now a crowd had begun to form, trying to see what was happening. Jace grabbed the boy by his collar and pressed him up against the wall. Clary tried to hear what Jace had said but her head was pounding. Jace threw the boy to the ground after saying something through clenched teeth and spun around quickly to lift Clary up. He grabbed her bag for her while she held her face, rushing her to a bathroom. They turned a corner and he pulled her into a bathroom. A girl looked up from the mirror, first at Jace and then at Clary, she grabbed her belongings and left. Jace locked the bathroom door and led Clary over to the sink. She leaned against the counters while Jace grabbed a handful of paper towels from the dispenser, he put them against her nose gently. She still gasped from the pain.

"You…you shouldn't be here" Clary slurred, her head spinning. Jace leaned back slightly. "This is a bathroom for girls only,"

Jace laughed, tilting her head back to try and stop the bleeding. They stood there quietly, Clary holding herself up with her hands on the counter. After a while her wrists became soar. She lifted one off the counter to move it around and give it a break. She fell to the side, losing her balance. Before she could hit the ground Jace grabbed her waist and steadied her, he lifted her onto the counter and placed his hands on either side of her hips. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the mirror. Jace looked at her face, the blood flow was slowing finally, his eyes trailed down her cheek and to her neck, he saw a pale white scar the stretch down her neck, beside her throat. His eyes continued down, stopping to see her chest, which had now turned purple and green from the boy's shoulder.

"Wait here," Jace said suddenly, her eyes fluttering open, "Don't. Move. Okay? I'll be right back."

Clary nodded and leaned her head against the mirror again. He left the bathroom for a few minutes. When he came back he locked the door again and showed her two ice packs, she looked at him confused, taking one and holding it lightly against her nose. He took the second one and held it to her chest, carefully touching the bruise, which had already gotten worse. She shivered and he looked at her, she smiled weakly. They stayed like that for a long time until the bleeding had stopped. Clary finally took the ice and paper towels from her face, Jace gasped as he noticed her perfect nose was now slightly bent; broken. She ushered him out of the washroom saying she needed a few minutes to herself, ignoring his pleas to let him bring her to the nurse. She closed the door and leaned against it, locking it once more.

Jace paced back and forth outside the washroom for what seemed like an eternity, he pressed his ear to the door and heard a soft whimper coming from the other side. He knocked on the door softly, the whimpering stopped. A moment later Clary came out, smiling. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, Jace looked at her nose seeing that, other than a bit of swelling, it looked the same as it had early, perfectly straight. He shook his head, telling himself he had only imagined the crookedness before. She had put make up on, covering the bruising on her nose, under her eyes and on her chest.

It took Clary a while to register everything that had happened in the last hour. She looked up and stared at Jace's face for a moment before everything finally hit her. Her face reddened and she rushed off, not even saying good-bye to Jace. He stepped forward as if to stop her but instead he only lowered his hand to his side, walking in the other direction to their class. He would only be there for the remaining fifteen minutes but he didn't care, he needed an excuse to stop him from finding the boy that had hurt Clary.


	3. Heat

When Clary came to school the next day she was surprisingly disappointed when she walked into her math class and didn't see Jace. She scolded herself for being so selfish, she had, after all, been the one to run off without saying anything. She had run home, her chest heaving; she immediately regretted not taking the bus, her eyes stung from tears, and all though she had healed her nose and chest they still throbbed, especially with the blood pumping through at an even faster than usual pace. She stormed into her room slamming the door shut, she paused a moment to look into the window across from hers, the curtains and blinds were open, but she had yet to see someone in the room, it was either uninhibited or who ever lived there had a very different schedule than her. She closed her eyes, a thousand different emotions running through her. She was mad, at the boy who had hurt her; mad at herself for running away from Jace after he had been kind enough to help her. She was giddy, she could still feel his hands around her, guiding her to a washroom and easily lifting her onto the counter. She felt embarrassed as well, recounting everything that had happened, she wasn't usually this clumsy, she had been before all of her training but now, it took a lot for Clary to waiver; until Jace. She walked into her second period class, smiling when she saw Alec and Isabelle. They both looked up, relief washing over their faces.

"Clary! Oh my gosh, Jace told us what happened! Are you alright?" Isabelle asked grabbing both of Clary's arms tightly.

"Yeah, Isabelle I'm fine, it was just a bloody nose and some bruising," This time it was Alec's turn to talk.

"Just a bloody nose and bruising?! Did you not see yourself? Everyone's been talking about what happened, Jace looked like he was going to pass out just telling us about it! He was so worried, especially when you ran off!" Clary smiled knowing that Jace was so worried about her.

"Where is he?" Isabelle and Alec looked at each other quickly and back to Clary. Before they could come up with an answer the teacher cleared his throat and everyone sat down.

The class went by quickly, Clary caught in her thoughts, she was imagining her next drawing, it was going to be of Jace, holding her up in the bathroom, his forehead only inches from hers, she smiled.

Both Isabelle and Alec had a project to do during lunch, although they wouldn't say what, so Clary sat at a table in the far corner and pulled out her sketchbook. She had only just touched her pencil to the paper when Maia sat down beside her and Simon slid in front of them quietly, looking green. She reluctantly put her drawing supplies away and talked with them. Every once in a while Simon would groan in pain, interrupting them. Suddenly he stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, his hand pressed tightly against his mouth.

Her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. Her stomach made its way to her throat and her hands were suddenly damp and clammy. Jace walked up to her smiling.

"You alright?" he asked, looking down at her questioningly, "you look like you just got punched in the stomach repeatedly, I promise I'm a good dancer"

"I- it's not that, I um, I just, can't really dance" she lied.

The music began and Jace stepped closer to her, placing one hand in the middle of her back and taking her hand with the other.

"A little hot?" he asked feeling the heat from her back, she turned red again, he smiled, he could watch her blush all day long. "you know they sell t-shirts for gym? You don't need to wear a sweater…or long pants"

"It's cold out," she stammered.

"No it's not? It's eighty-five degrees out!" she ignored his comment, looking down, focusing on what his feet were doing, she hadn't realized that the music had started and they were now stepping in time with each other, moving around in the shape of a box.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Jace asked out of nowhere.

"Back in Id-Idaho." She said catching herself at the end. He didn't seem to notice her slip up. They swayed around together, staring at each other silently, to both of their surprise, it didn't feel awkward at all; it was a comfortable silence.

"You're quite good," Jace said finally, "at dancing, I mean, I can't imagine why your partner would ditch you."

"He didn't ditch me!" Clary said quickly, defending herself and Simon, "he was sick, he ran off to the bathroom at lunch"

At that Jace smirked, as if he knew something she didn't. His face softened, taking in her features again, his eyes glazed over slightly as he inspected her face, mouth, her nose. He saw what looked like a pale white swirl on the left side of her nose. She cleared her throat, completely aware of his eyes judging her. He looked up at her and smiled in apology.

Clary floated to the change room when class ended, changing absent mindedly, she pulled on her black jeans and dark red top, she quickly pulled on her leather jacket, immediately becoming sweaty, she rolled her eyes remembering when Jace had pointed out the temperature earlier. She took her time putting her combat boots back on, carefully lacing them up, and wrapping the extra string around her ankle twice before tying the bows. Satisfied, she walked into the gym where she was suddenly pitched into darkness. She panicked for a moment, when she smelled mint, her mind relaxing at the familiar scent.

"You're supposed to leave through the other doors after, now we're locked in here." Jace said in a low voice, so low that she wouldn't normally have heard, if he hadn't been standing inches from her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The doors lock from the inside of the change room, we can't go through them to get out, and all the other doors are locked." She felt her pulse quicken.

She felt hands on her hips, he held her gently, but at the same time, firmly, as if he was afraid to let go of her, he softly pressed her back until she felt the cold of the wall against the back of her head. He walked closer to her, so that she could feel his chest against hers, she felt his heart hammering against his chest. She tried to get her eyes to focus, but the gym was so dark she couldn't see a thing. He leaned down so his forehead touched hers, she gasped quietly.

They stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, her body shaking. And then he kissed her, or she kissed him, neither knew who it was that had moved first but they didn't care either, the kiss started soft, their lips closed but pressed against each other's, her hands went to his wrists, he pushed his mouth against hers more forcefully, and she dragged her hands along his arms, and wrapped them around his neck. She parted her lips slightly, allowing him to bite her lip gently. She pulled away from him, gasping for air, he did the same, they moved back in together to kiss again but they were still trying to wrap their minds around what was happening, they stood with their mouths opened and touching slightly, as they breathed heavily.

Jace lifted his head slightly, rubbing his bottom lip against hers, she moaned quietly before pressing her mouth against his. His hands tightened around her hips, and then wrapped around her back, he held her against him, his fingers pressing against her back tightly. His tongue touched her lip softly, as he checked to see her reaction, she breathed in deeply, he smiled.

Suddenly a door near the end of the gym opened, allowing a crack of light to seep into the room. They stopped and turned, seeing their gym teacher at the door, scanning the room. "Hello?" he said, it echoed through the gym. Clary felt Jace shake against him when she realized she was also shaking. He put his hand against her mouth and she did the same, in an attempt to stop each other from laughing out loud. The door closed, followed by a click that bounced off the four walls of the gym. The removed their hands and laughed quietly, still in each other's arms. After a moment Clary stopped, "shit" she muttered.

Jace pulled away as if asking what was wrong.

"I left my bag in my gym locker, it has my drawings in it.." she said leaning her head back against the brick wall. It was cool against her head; she was able to hear her blood pounding in her ears loudly. Jace laughed, pulling something out of his pocket and walked over to the door. She still couldn't see much still, but she caught his outline, fiddling with the lock, she heard a scrape and then a click, the door opened.

She walked through the door, suddenly too shy to look at the boy who had caused pins and needles throughout her entire body only moments before. She opened her locker and pulled out her bag roughly, thankfully nothing fell out this time. She pulled the bag over her shoulder and followed Jace through the door into the now empty halls.

"I thought you said we were locked in there?" Clary asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You said we were locked in there, but obviously you knew we weren't you picked the lock so easily, as if you had a key." Jace smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how badly you wanted to be locked in a room with me." Clary laughed, rolling her eyes. She lightly pressed her arm against his as if to shove him. Heat spread through their arms again.

They walked to the front of the school in silence, when Clary remembered that she had missed her bus and would have to wait another thirty-five minutes.

"I can give you a ride home," Jace said, as if he could read her mind, before she could decline he stopped in front of a motorcycle, lifting the helmet off the handle. She looked at the bike and a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it quickly, hoping he didn't notice. He did. She looked up through her eyelashes, her vision blurred.

"My brother had the same bike." She said quietly. Jace opened his mouth to ask if he had sold it before realizing what she was actually saying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, when did he die?" He asked before he could stop himself. He silently scolded himself for asking such an intimate question.

"I don't know," she started, tears forming in her eyes again, "we don't actually know if he's…he disappeared about six months ago. We've been looking for him since then, we heard from the Cl- from the police that someone said he was here, so we moved three days later, and here we are." Jace stood quietly, looking at his hands, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay, you don't have to console me, or try make me feel better, I mean, we just met. Besides, we're going to find Jonathan, I know it. I can feel it." Clary said quickly. Hoping to avoid bursting into tears, she took the helmet he had been holding towards her and pulled it over her head. Jace bent down to do up the straps, his fingers lingered around her throat for a moment, and he brushed his fingers along a thick black line that slightly showed on the top of her shoulder, he felt her tense slightly so he reached for her jacket and zipped it up all the way. He kicked his leg over the Ducati and she climbed on after, reflexively wrapping her arms around his stomach and squeezing her legs against his. He started the engine and they sped down the road.

After about half an hour they pulled up in front of her house, the garage was open, revealing stacks of boxes. She climbed off, her legs slightly shaky, from a combination of sitting so close to the vibrating exhaust pipe as well as how close she had been to Jace.

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here, I'm still learning the area," she apologized, embarrassed.

"It's okay, all you really had to tell me was to go home," Jace said laughing.

Before Clary could ask what he meant her mother came out the front door holding what looked like a pie, followed by Isabelle.

"Clary! I was beginning to worry! Have you met our new nei-" she looked up, her sentence ending abruptly. Isabelle almost ran into Jocelyn and she screamed in excitement.

"Oh Clary! We're neighbors! What are the odds! I mean really of all the houses, you moved into the one right next to us! Oh this is fantastic! We can go to school together! And come home…well, unless Jace will be giving you rides home.." Isabelle said, suddenly realizing who was on the front of the motorbike.

"No, I, he just, I missed my bus, so he, and um, yeah." Clary stammered, her face feeling as if it was on fire. It was Jocelyn who spoke next, not taking her eyes off the boy her daughter had been wrapped around only moments before.

"Clary, dear, I was just going to introduce you to our new neighbors, but I guess you already know them. I've invited them for dinner."

After Clary had said goodbye to everyone and rushed off to her room she slammed her door shut and dropped onto her bed, closing her eyes, running over everything that had happened. It had been an overwhelming day to say the least. The Lightwoods were coming over in three hours, Clary rolled on to her side, facing the window, she looked out it, seeing the window in the house next door, she tried to guess whose room it was, could it be Isabelle's? Or perhaps Alec's, there's no way it could have been Jace's, that just seemed all too coincidental. She closed her eyes again, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Confessions

_Clary rolled over, feeling something tickle her cheek and nose, she sneezed, causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes, blades of grass blowing in the wind directly in front of her. She blinked a few times, focusing; she was in a field. She sat up and looked around; surveying the area she was in. Home. Not Brooklyn, not Idaho or any of the other places she had lived in or lied about. Idris. She had spent more time in other places yet no matter where she went, she never felt at home more than in Idris, she was drawn to it. She smiled; she had only lived in Idris for two years, when she discovered the world that her mother had tried so desperately to protect her and Jonathan from. _

_She was a Shadowhunter, it was in her blood, She had always been able to sense negativity around her; she just assumed she was able to pick up on the feelings of people around her, in reality it was demons. She learned that she couldn't trust many people. Clary blinked, trying to get rid of that feeling. She wanted to be happy, she was home. She breathed in the air deeply and smiled. _

_Clary stood up, brushing off the few blades of grass that still clung to her jeans and shirt. She walked down a path, bringing her to where she had trained. She saw all the obstacle courses that were still set up around her. She laughed when she remembered how impossible they seemed in the beginning, parts where she had to climb along ropes upside down, climb ten foot walls with no hand holds. She winced remembering how many times she had fallen. _

_She walked past the obstacles and through a door, she had never seen the door there before but when she stepped inside it took her to the study. Another place she had spent a lot of time in during her two years. This was where she learned about runes, how to draw them and use them. This was also where she learned that she was able to create new runes. Something that she had kept secret from everyone, especially the Clave, knowing they would want to question her without mercy. She sensed someone else in the room and turned to see her brother, Jonathan. She didn't cry in shock or happiness, because it was as if he had always been with her, he had never disappeared. Then tears fell silently, he walked over and grabbed her hand; he looked at her with sad eyes._

_"I want to come home," she said through tears, "Please, I want to come, take me home,"_

_"Clary," Jonathan said squeezing her hand gently, but it wasn't Jonathan's voice. _

_"Jonathan, take me home!" she begged._

_She looked at him, gasping for air between tears that had become sobs._

_"Clary," he said again squeezing her hand tighter, "Clary!"_

Clary opened her eyes, no longer in Idris, but in her room in Brooklyn, boxes splayed everywhere, some opened, some still untouched. She saw Jace sitting beside her on her bed, looking afraid.

"Hi," she said embarrassed, she touched her face, thanking the Angels that she hadn't drooled.

He reached his hands to her face wiping tears away with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and sat up, calming her breathing. Her face burned realizing that he had been watching her sleep.

"Your mom said I would find you up here, dinners almost ready." Jace said as gently as possible, feeling bad for intruding. Clary looked at him and nodded, standing up to straighten her shirt. It wasn't until she stood that she realized Jace had been holding her hand.

Clary walked downstairs with Jace, still feeling slightly groggy from her nap. She walked into the kitchen and saw Isabelle in the kitchen with her mother.

"Jocelyn, you really must teach me how to make this! It's absolutely fantastic and with our parents being gone all the time it's hard to come up with meals to satisfy these boys," she heard Isabelle saying. She smiled, Isabelle was definitely not shy.

"Oh no, don't do it Miss Fray," Alec said, sitting at the table talking with Luke, Jocelyn's boyfriend, "Izzy is the worst cook I've ever met, she'll burn that meal like it's her job."

Isabelle pouted, and then gave her brother a dirty look. He only scoffed and turned his attention back to Luke. Clary smiled, this was the happiest she had seen her parents in months, for once the family felt alive again. She saw Jace step into the living room around the corner and followed him. He walked over to the mantle above the fire, it was filled with pictures. They were the first things Jocelyn had unpacked when they moved in. Some of just Clary, some of her and her brother, one of Jocelyn and Luke, Luke was holding Clary's hands while she took her first steps. He wasn't her real father but she considered him that.

She touched her hand to a picture of Jonathan and herself, smiling and hugging, holding a football between them. She laughed once,remembering and a tear fell. She felt Jace now, standing behind her, his chest just touching her shoulders, he seemed tense as if he didn't know whether he should be there or not. She leaned against him, relaxing. She looked up at him over her shoulder and he smiled at her, they leaned closer together when they heard someone clear their throat. They spun around and saw Isabelle leaning in the door, pretending to gag. Dinner was ready. They sat down beside each other at the table.

After dinner they cut the pie that Isabelle had brought over, learning from Alec that she had bought it from a bakery. Clary got up and grabbed the ice cream, plates and forks, Jace came over to help her. Clary sliced the pie and put it on plates while Jace scooped the ice cream; they took turns stealing looks at each other while the other was busy. Neither of them could stop smiling. When they turned around they noticed everyone at the table staring at them, Isabelle wearing a mischievous grin from ear to ear.

"So," Luke said, clearing his throat. "What is it that your parents do that has them out of town so often?"

The way Luke asked the question made it seem as if he already knew, and he was just testing them. Isabelle smiled brightly.

"They're consultants, they work for the government, so they're constantly going to meetings in other countries, making decisions, you know, boring stuff!" she answered without missing a beat. Luke nodded as if in approval of the answer.

"And what is it that you do, Mr. Garroway? I know that Ms. Fray is an artist." Jace asked suddenly extremely interested.

"I own a book store back home," Luke said simply, "I have a friend watching it while we're here."

"Does that mean you'll be moving soon?" Isabelle asked sadly.

"Well, we don't know yet-" Jocelyn started.

"But you just got here! You can't leave! Clary is the first girl I've ever had as a friend!" Isabelle protested, flinging her arm in Clary's direction. It was then that Clary realized that Jace hadn't told his cousins about Jonathan, she smiled to herself, they shared a secret.

"Isabelle, you're the first girl I've been friends with too, don't worry we-" before she could finish Isabelle wrapped her arms around Clary telling her to start calling her Izzy, in fact it was as if she was asking her to. Isabelle gave Jace a look that no one else saw.

After another hour of talking around the dinner table and cleaning up, the Lightwoods left, Jace lingered for a moment, saying he had to fix his shoes and he would meet them in the house. Isabelle smirked knowing that Jace didn't really need to fix his shoes in order to walk the fifteen feet to their door. Luke and Jocelyn were still in the kitchen and it was just Clary and Jace standing on the front porch. Clary smiled at him shyly, unsure of what to do with her hands, Jace put his hands on her shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Clary was about to go up on her toes to kiss him when she heard her mother call her name.

Jace slid his hands down her arms and squeezed both of her hands before winking and walking back to his house. Clary huffed and went back inside.

Clary went to her room and opened her bedroom window. There was a balcony on the other side of it that she hadn't noticed. It wasn't small but it wasn't big either, maybe big enough for two people to stand on it, at most. She laughed at it, realizing that the only way to get to it would be to climb over the window sill. She pushed the window open all the way and swung one of her legs over. She tested the balcony first, pushing on it with her toe, then her whole foot. When she was satisfied with the lack of creaking and movement she swung her other leg over and stood on the balcony. She smiled, relieved that she hadn't fallen through. She rested her hands on the railing, testing that out as well, she leaned on it; nothing happened. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

The moment Jace walked into the house Isabelle attacked him.

"Jesus, Iz!" he cried.

"Have you kissed her yet?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she had knocked him to the ground and was straddling his chest.

"What?" he asked, panicking.

"You have! Oh my gosh, when?! Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" Isabelle screamed with excitement.

"Because it just happened! Today I mean, after school. That's why she missed her bus."

"Must have been some kiss considering the bus doesn't come for fifteen minutes." Alec said, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, eye brows raised.

Jace only rolled his eyes. Grunting, he pushed Izzy off him and sat up.

"So was it just a kiss? Or a full on make out session?" Isabelle prodded. Jace only laughed and got up, walking to his room. He slammed his door shut just as he heard her say something along the lines of "Definitely a make out session."

Jace was about to pull off his now wrinkled shirt to got take a shower when he heard something. He closed his eyes trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He pulled the blinds apart and looked through his window, he smiled. Clary was standing on her balcony, her eyes closed and she was singing along to a song that was playing on her phone. He carefully opened the blinds, she didn't notice. Slowly and quietly he unlatched the doors, opening them onto his own little balcony. He stepped onto it, he chuckled quietly to himself, Clary still hadn't noticed him, she was now swaying back and forth, her hands running up her body from her waist to her stomach, she raised her arms into the air, still swaying, and snapped her fingers to the beat of the song. His heart beat sped up and he felt himself get slightly aroused. He pushed himself down with his hands until he was under control.

She heard clapping and gasped, opening her eyes. Jace was standing on his own balcony watching her, smiling. Her cheeks immediately burned. She covered her face with her hands and whispered "oh my god."

"So do I get a show like this every night?" he asked, laughing. Clary sucked in a breath, deciding she wouldn't make a fool of herself again.

"That depends, did you enjoy yourself?" she asked, glancing towards his waist line, blushing at what she saw. He nodded; she smiled wickedly.

There was about six feet of space between their houses, but their balconies brought them much closer together, leaving only two feet between them. The distance wasn't very far, and two years ago she would have blanched at what she did next.

Clary clenched her hands into fists once, imagining she was back in training, she lifted a foot onto the wooden railing, hesitating only a moment. She lifted herself up so that she was standing on the railing, she ignored the rough wood under her feet; she had experienced worse, like a broken nose and cracked clavicle. Instead she just looked at Jace, his mouth open slightly looking up at her in awe. She giggled, and raised her arms to balance herself, breathing in deeply she stepped out, the space was smaller than she expected, and her foot touched down on his railing easily. She stepped forward with her other foot.

As it touched down onto the railing Jace put his hands on her waist and she jumped down nimbly, when she landed, she stubbed her toe slightly on a board that was raised and fell into Jace's chest. He caught her, looking down at her, still in awe. They stood there for a moment then whispered hello. Clary let her hands run up his arms, along his shoulders, she traced the outline of a tattoo that she could see through his shirt. She only glanced at it first, until she realized what it was. The angelic rune was tattooed on his chest, above his heart. She gasped, looking up at him. He smiled slightly, and raised his hand up Clary's arm; he pushed her hair over her shoulder and lightly traced the rune that was in between her shoulder and neck. She looked up at him, unable to speak. His thumb grazed over the scar on her throat before going to her hip, he raised her shirt up a few inches, revealing her smooth stomach and another rune on her hip.

"You have some explaining to do, Miss Fray," Jace whispered into her ear, his hand still on her hip.

"I could say the same to you Mister…" she stopped, remembering that she didn't know his last name. He laughed.

"Herondale." He grabbed her hand, pulling her into his room.

Clary sat on the bed awkwardly; he stood in front of her. She swallowed loudly, as if she were a student waiting to be reprimanded by the principal. He crossed his arms, looking at her as if he was amused. He swallowed, Clary watched his Adam's apple move, she felt a heat radiate through her body, starting between her legs. She blushed.

They spoke at the same time, Clary nodded for him to go first. He paused.

"I had a feeling, there was just something about you, the way you walk, how you carry yourself. You have that look of purpose."

"Except the first five times you saw me I was either dropping things or falling down," she interjected. He raised a finger, she closed her mouth.

"It wasn't just that, I saw your runes, obviously you haven't been taught how to use a glamour correctly. At first I thought they were just sexy tattoos you had."

Clary didn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered.

"What do you mean, obviously? You make it sound like I've been a Shadowhunter my whole life!" She spat. This caused the confident look on Jace's face to disappear.

"Yeah, you thought I've always known, well, I haven't. I only found out two years ago. I started seeing things, after a while my mom started to run out of excuses, so she told me, she told us. Jonathan still couldn't see things, but she told him too."

"Why didn't she tell you?" Jace asked, sitting next to her.

"To protect us, she thought that if we didn't know anything we would be safe." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to act normal when everything you've ever known is a lie? Once I knew I started to see more things, more often. And they got worse every time. At first it was just faeries and pixies, the odd warlock working at a restaurant. Then it just, it got worse. That's when we moved to Idris, so we could train, and study."

Jace didn't say anything, he was too busy feeling sorry for this poor girl, who had once been so innocent, and was suddenly thrown into this hell of a life. At least he had grown up with it, it was normal for him, she was right. He had no idea what it was like. Clary took his silence as a gesture for her to keep talking. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. She didn't open them when she spoke again, fighting back tears.

"Jonathan was the fighter. I mean yeah I can fight, but for him it just came naturally. For me, it was the runes, it was as if I didn't even need to learn them, I would just look at them and know what they were for, how they worked, what they could do. I could draw the most intricate and complicated runes. I created new ones."

They both looked up, shocked, at her sudden confession. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Please don't tell anyone, my own mother doesn't even know," she begged. He nodded, placing one hand on her back, the other on her knee to show her he was there for her.

"How come I've never heard of you then? In all the times I have been back to Idris I never heard of Clary Fray." Clary closed her eyes again.

"Because Fray isn't my real name," she whispered. Jace leaned in to hear was she was saying, she was talking so quietly that he almost didn't catch what she said first. She looked up with red, puffy eyes, "It's Morgenstern."

It took a moment for Jace to register what she had just said. He sat up quickly, pulling his hands off of her. He didn't look at her with disgust or horror like she had expected him to do, yet his eyes weren't soft like they were before, either. This pushed her off the edge; she covered her mouth with both hands, trying to muffle the gasp before she cried. She slowly sank off the bed and sat on the ground, kneeling with her head in her hands. Jace stood up and looked down at her, she sat there for a moment, before deciding she would rather leave by choice than have to listen to him tell her to leave. She stood up quickly, still sobbing and walked to the window.

Jace grabbed her by the wrist, not even aware of what he was doing, she turned back to face him, bracing herself for an impact. However the impact wasn't what she was expecting. He pulled her in quickly to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her, resting one of his hands on the back of her head. She froze for a moment, in shock, until she gave in and cried against his shoulder. Minutes passed like this, Jace's shirt slowly getting soaked with her warm tears while he continuously whispered, "it's okay," into her hair. After a while she stopped crying, the only sound in the silent room was Clary gasping, trying to calm herself down.

Jace pulled away for a moment, looking down at her. He took one of his arms off her back and put it under her legs, he lifted her up smoothly. She clutched onto his arms, taken by surprise when they wrapped around her. He walked back to his bed and laid her down in the middle, climbing in beside her. She lay on her back; her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to drag in breaths as slow as possible. Jace just looked at her, propped on his elbow, tracing once of the runes on her shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed it lightly. She looked up suddenly, her breathing back to normal.

Clary opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Jace's mouth pressed tightly to hers. It wasn't like their first kiss, which was soft and safe and gentle. This kiss was hard, and rough, she reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling her towards him until he was on top of her. He held himself up on his elbows, trying to keep his weight off of her tiny body. She grabbed him by his belt loops pulling him down onto her leaving no room between them. Jace wrapped his arm underneath her back and used the other to hold the back of her neck firmly. Their kisses were hungry. They had both been yearning for each other since they first saw each other. At first Jace had only thought it was lust, but he realized later, when he felt protective of her in that gym class, that it wasn't that simple. He felt her smile against his mouth.

They pulled away for a moment, looking at each other in awe. Jace pulled his hand out from under her and brushed her hair out of her face. He tucked the hair behind her ear and kissed her chin, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. She giggled as he kissed her under her ear; he kissed her there again and again until she burst into laughter. He pulled back and grinned at her, before she could stop him he kissed her again, until she screamed for him to stop. Finally his lips found their way back to hers and she signed into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, she spread her legs apart so he could lie in between, he kissed her harder and harder, biting her lip every time she opened her mouth. His hand moved down her side to her hip, it stayed there while he rubbed her hip bone lightly with his thumb.

She was about to moan his name when Isabelle and Alec burst into the room holding their seraph blades in their hands.

"Jace?!" Isabelle cried to see if everything was okay. Clary and Jace looked at them as they quickly hid their blades behind their backs. Jace bowed his head down and laughed.

"You don't have to hide those, I know exactly what they are," Clary laughed, slightly red from embarrassment. Isabelle looked at Jace in shock.

"You told her?!" Alec and Isabelle screamed in unison. The couple laughed and Jace got off of Clary, looking at her to see what she wanted to do.

Clary looked at Isabelle for a moment, then Alec. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to lift it. They both raised their hands in protest and confusion until they saw what she was showing them; the angelic rune tattooed just below her bra.

Alec gasped, Isabelle looked at Jace incredulously.

"We came running up here when we heard a scream, thinking someone was being ripped apart by a demon, and you're here casually getting it on with another Shadowhunter! Jace Herondale I'm going to kill you!"

Everyone looked at Isabelle, waiting for her to clue in. Finally she raised her hands to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god" she whispered.


	5. A Shadowhunter's Story

Clary sat at the foot of Jace's bed, while being bombarded with questions. She retold her story to Isabelle and Alec about how she found out, the things she saw, and her brother. She also told them that he had disappeared. She was slightly sad because she no longer shared such an intimate secret with Jace. Clary told them everything and anything she could think of; it was what they deserved, they had befriended her at a time she needed it most. She recounted her first and only fight with a demon, this story was new to Jace as well, and as she told it she could feel his grip tighten around her hand as if trying to protect her.

"It was actually at a library if you can believe it," she started, "I had come back to the states for a break after studying and training in Idris for a year and a half. It was my second night back, and all I wanted to do was read in bed, so I went to the library."

Isabelle faked a yawn as if telling her to get to the good part.

"I was in a back corner when a little old lady came up to me, she told me she was trying to find a book but didn't know where it was, we searched and search the library, it wasn't until we got to the furthest and quietest corner that she found the book. I knew something was wrong because she said it was about Michael Angelo's work, but the book that she found was a love story about a modern day vampire. When I turned to ask her if she was sure that was the right book when the skin on her forearm became slimy and black; covered in scales. I had learned a lot in training, but I was still scared. I panicked at first."

Alec tsk'ed as if it was an amateur mistake, which technically it was. Clary ignored him and continued.

"Anyways," she said sharply in his direction, he looked down. "I froze for a second, long enough for her claws to shoot from her hands, or tentacles, I don't remember. She, it, swung at me and knocked me into the shelves. It swung at me again but I rolled out of the way and pulled out the blade my mother had made me bring. When I stopped, crouched, I was behind the demon and that's when I remembered the move Jonathan had made me practice over and over again."

She looked up, realizing she had closed her eyes so she could picture it. Her three friends were looking at her as if silently begging her to continue. They were entertained, and why wouldn't they be? This was literally what they lived for, fighting demons, it was an adrenaline rush for them.

"I took two steps, sort of half climbing, half running up the shelves, I grabbed my blade with both hands, naming it at the last second, and drove it into the back of the neck, I remember it bursting into flames and smoke then disappearing, when I landed on the ground I expected to be covered in blood or guts or slime or something, but it was as if nothing had happened."

Silence.

"I walked home without getting any books or anything, I was too shocked and confused, I kept trying to replay what had happened but at the time I just couldn't. It wasn't until I walked into the house and my mother started freaking out when it all hit me. I looked down at my clothes, my shirt was ripped to shreds and blood was pouring from my neck." Jace looked up at her neck, finally knowing the story behind the thin, white scar.

"Anyways, my mother drew an iratze on the cut and wiped the blood from everywhere else. It healed within minutes which surprised her, since it usually takes longer for an iratze to take full affect."

"At least a couple hours" Isabelle said quietly.

"Yeah, my mom said that too, she also said I just sat there apologizing for getting blood on the carpet, over and over and over." Clary laughed, as if the story was a cheerful one.

"Clary? Do you know what kind of demon it was that attacked you?" Alec asked carefully.

"No, I never really cared to know, I could draw it for you?"

A few minutes later Jace had reluctantly left the room and come back with a pencil and piece of paper, she was only part way through the drawing when the three other Shadowhunters gasped. She looked up.

"You fought…a Malkenite" Isabelle gasped.

"A what?"

"They're one of the smartest demons there is, I mean they're still demons so they're stupid but…not many Shadowhunters are able to fight them, especially not alone. Usually they're sent by someone, they hardly ever just appear out of no where."

"Not many people are able to summon them either, let alone control them," Alec started.

"Do you think someone sent it?" Isabelle asked, "I mean I can only think of one Shadowhunter who is powerful enough to do that, but I'm sure there's more."

Clary shook her head, unable to think of anyone. Jace stiffened, he gave Isabelle a warning look that Clary didn't see.

"Who's the Shadowhunter?" she asked, suddenly very curious.

"Valentine," Alec said quietly, looking down at his crossed arms.

Jace's grip on Clary's hand tightened even more, she winced slightly. Isabelle and Alec didn't seem to notice, too busy arguing over whether or not Clary would have even heard of Valentine. She looked down at her free hand, which had started shaking, she thought that if Jace hadn't been holding her other one she would have been a human earthquake.

"It's getting late, and unlike you two Clary and I have class first thing tomorrow morning," Jace said ushering his cousins out of the room.

When they closed the door Clary climbed onto Jace's lap, at first she hesitated, unsure of whether she should or not, yes she and Jace had had a very private moment earlier that night but she wasn't sure what it meant to him yet. Jace could feel that she felt nervous and grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you think…" Clary started. Jace closed his eyes.

"I don't know," he whispered quietly. She leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Jace sat there stroking her hair for a few moments when he felt her body go slightly limp, as she fell asleep. He smiled and carefully stood up, shifting slightly so he could put his arms under her bum; she tightened her grip around his neck, still asleep. He stepped onto the balcony and climbed onto the railing like she had done a few hours ago. He easily stepped over to her railing and onto her balcony as if he had only walked down a couple of steps. Jace carefully laid her on the bed; he looked at her jeans, thinking how uncomfortable she must be. He saw a pair of shorts lying on the floor by her closet, he picked them up and placed them beside her incase she woke up.

Clary whimpered slightly and reached out, Jace reflexively grabbed her hand and knelt beside the bed in case her dream became worse.

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again, he watched her intently.

"Jace," she mumbled, sleeping soundly. He waited to see if she said anything else, she was silent for a long time. Finally he kissed her forehead and got up, walking towards the window, just before he closed her window he heard her whisper.

"I need you," she said quietly. He almost hadn't heard it. Almost. He smiled, closing her window and went back to his room.


	6. Demons

Jace woke up the following morning slowly, blinking for a few minutes while he tried to recollect his memory of the night before. He remembered waking Clary up from her dream after listening to her beg her brother to take her home. He remembered dinner, and meeting her parents with his cousins.

He remembered kissing Clary's forehead and wanting to bend down to kiss her soft lips again. He sat up thinking of Clary in his room, crying, confessing her deepest secrets to him. He smiled when he thought of her underneath him, he shook his head. That part had only been a dream, right? She hadn't come over that night. He was sure of it; it would have been too perfect.

He stood up to walk to the bathroom when he stepped on a pencil. He bent down, picking it up along with a drawing beside it. The drawing Clary had done the night before. He sat back down and the previous night came flooding back. Clary singing on her balcony, climbing onto his, seeing the runes on his body. He could practically feel her shaking in his arms as she cried after confessing who her father was, and her abilities. This time when he imagined her lying on his bed, he could actually feel her arms holding him close to her and his lips tingling every time they touched hers. He could smell her, she smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. He leaned towards his pillow and smelled it; he smiled at the scent that still lingered on the fabric.

As her showered he continued to think of the night, how she had crawled onto his lap, all he wanted to do was grab her and hold her and kiss every inch of her body. His body had wanted her so badly, but that wasn't what she needed, she needed to be held, and comforted, and that was what he did. He laughed at the thought, imagining what Izzy and Alec would have said. Jace was never there emotionally with girls, it was only physical, he never cuddled, he had never held a girl while she cried, he had only ever walked away. But Clary was different. When she cried it hurt him, it felt like a heavy weight lying on his chest and the worst part was that there was nothing he could do to help her. He couldn't change who her father was.

Suddenly his head was bombarded with Clary's voice, whispering his name in her sleep and then silently confessing that she needed him. He smiled while he continued to get ready.

Clary woke up groggily, slightly confused when she opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was climbing on top of Jace. She closed her eyes as she replayed everything that happened. She quickly got dressed and headed out the door. Clary could feel her heart pounding in her chest. What would she do when she saw Jace? How should she act? What had last night meant to him…f it had even meant anything at all?

She was pulled out of her daydream when she felt someone grab her waist and pull her back and turn her around, before she could scream she found Jace's mouth on hers. She breathed out relaxing against his body and kissed him back. After a moment he pulled back, kissing her gently on the nose. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his house

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"Well I'm not going to let you walk to school," he said grinning.

"I don't walk, I take the bus," she said as he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Never mind that," he said as he pulled his helmet over her head and did up the straps. He kissed the scar on her throat quickly before getting on his bike and starting it. She jumped on after him, wrapping her arms around him. This time she didn't hold on because she was scared.

When they pulled into the student parking lot everyone turned to stare. Clary turned red under the helmet. She climbed off the bike carefully and began to fumble for the straps. Jace leaned over and helped her; he kissed her mouth gently when it was off.

"Umm" she started nervously, looking at everyone staring at them.

"What's wrong? Don't like being center of attention?" Jace asked, smiling as he draped his arm over her shoulder. Clary hesitated a moment before wrapping her arm around his waist, proudly.

Clary reluctantly pulled away from this golden angel when they arrived at their lockers, she smiled to herself at how close they were.

As Clary pulled out her books from her locker Jace walked over and took them from her.

"Well aren't you the gentlemen?" she said smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself Fray; I'm only doing this so you can focus on where you're walking." He said touching the tip of her nose lightly, winking. She tried to glare at him, but it only turned into a smile.

As they walked down the hall Jace grabbed Clary's hands, lacing his fingers between her. As he did, she felt a rush in her lower abdomen. She groaned and he looked up releasing her hand. She squeezed his, stopping him from pulling away.

"Not that, I just, I need to go to the washroom quickly, I'll meet you in class." She said, as he relaxed.

"You had better not go running off with some other Shadowhunter," He joked stepping closer to her, cupping her face with his hand.

"Save me a seat?" she asked, standing on her toes to kiss him.

She let go of his hand and went into the girls' washroom.

Jace was only a few feet from his classroom when Isabelle stopped him.

"You pig." Izzy glared.

"What?"

"You heard me! You're a pig! Kissing her and cuddling her and listening to her cry last night and now I hear you're walking around with arm draped around some girl as if you're together! What if Clary sees! She's been through enough heartbreak as it is and now you pull this? I mean I knew you were a jerk and a player but I didn't think you'd stoop this low!"

"Iz, why are you even at school? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jace asked, running his hand through his hair.

"That's beside the point!" she spat. "Stop changing the subject!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Clary was the girl I had my arm draped over?"

Isabelle stopped, thinking for moment. She shook her head.

"No, you've never been into a girl for a relationship; it's just get in, get off, get out with you. She's not like that."

Jace rolled his eyes. As he did Clary walked over, she ducked under Jace's arm and he put it back on her shoulders. Isabelle gawked, causing Clary to look between the two of them with confusion all over her face. Jace only laughed, kissed Clary's head and pulled her into class, leaving Isabelle in the hall stuttering.

In second period, Jace moved from the seat behind Clary to the one beside her. Alec moved from his usual spot across the room beside his sister so that the four were in a small pod. The teacher announced that they would be beginning a new project, they had to get into groups of two. Isabelle turned around and looked at Jace with a smirk. She quickly looked to Clary with the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Clary, do you want to be my partner?" Alec rolled his eyes. Jace cleared his throat and leaned forward, whispering so that only their group could hear.

"Isabelle, do you want to go fuck yourself?" he asked, batting his eyelashes. Alec burst out laughing and Isabelle muttered a string of profanities. She turned to Alec and they began planning their project.

Clary looked at Jace with a smile on her face.

"That was a little selfish, wasn't it?" she asked biting her lip. A small groan came from Jace's throat, he felt himself harden, wanting to bite the same lip.

"What can I say? I'm a tad bit greedy." He replied pulling her chair closer to his.

They sat with their heads pressed together, pretending to be working when really they were just whispering to each other.

When lunch started they all sat at the table they had had their first lunch at, three days earlier. Clary smiled as she compared that day to this. So much had changed, and yet it didn't feel rushed, in fact it was as if she had been waiting to meet these three people her whole life. Suddenly she felt something in her stomach, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she looked around quickly, eyes wide.

"Clary. Is everything alright?" Isabelle asked, the first to notice Clary's face.

"Somethings wrong," she started, the others staring at her while she tried to find words. "Bad, this is bad, there's something bad here. I can feel it, it's getting worse."

"Clary, you need to talk, what's getting worse?" Jace asked, his brows furrowed as he looked around the room. She gasped, her eyes widening more.

"Demons," she whispered, reaching inside her jacket for her blade, instinctively. Jace grabbed her hand.

"Wait, not here, there's too many people." She needed, dropping her hand.

The four Shadowhunters stood up suddenly walking out of the cafeteria, Clary in front.

They followed her down a hall way that led to another, smaller hall that was deserted.

"It's getting stronger, the feeling." Clary said quietly, pulling out her blade. The others did the same. The gold bracelet that Isabelle always wore began to unwind itself. Clary stared at it, mesmerized, how had she not noticed what it really was?

The hall got darker, the further they went. Alec pulled out his witch light, Jace and Isabelle did the same. Clary didn't have one. She closed her eyes when a drawing flashed into her mind, imprinting itself on her eyelids. She pulled Jace's stele from his pocket and turned her back to the others, she rolled up her sleeve and quickly traced the new rune onto her forearm. She blinked a few times and it kicked in. Although the hall was almost pitch black she could everything clearly. She looked down at the rune; it was in the shape of an eye, with a small sun inside it.

Suddenly something hit her from behind, slamming her into the wall in front of her, she spun around ducking as something came flying at her; a chair. She looked at the direction it came in and saw the demon. It looked like a human, but much taller, and the arms and legs much longer. It would have almost looked comical if it hadn't been missing its skin. Pink slime dripped from its body as it used the suctions on its hands and feet to throw anything and everything at her; she looked around quickly seeing that the others were busy fighting their own demons. She turned back in time to see it throw a table at her, she raised her blade, quickly naming it _Orean_. She used the blade to slice through the table and ran at the demon, as she swung her arm down it split in half around her only to pull itself back together when she had run by, it shot one of its arms out at her ankles, knocking her to the ground, she fell on her chin biting through her lip. She rolled to her side, under a table, just as its arm swung down, smashing a hole in the ground where she had just been lying. She looked to see that she had dropped her blade when she fell to the ground.

"My blade!" she yelled to no one in particular. Before she could even blink something silver flew by her face and hit the wall beside her. She looked; it was a blade sticking out of the wall, only inches away from her face. She gasped and looked to see where it had come from. Jace was crouched on the ground staring at her.

"Too close?" he yelled across the room, shrugging his shoulders. She rolled her eyes and pulled it out of the wall. As she yanked it out the demon threw its entire body at her, slamming her into the wall. Clary didn't drop her blade this time, but she screamed in pain, realizing the slime was acidic and burned through her sweater. She tried to wipe it off as fast as she could but it threw itself at her again. She ducked and rolled out of the way. She slashed at its arm, cutting it off. She sighed in relief but a new arm emerged, replacing the one that had burst into smoke and disappeared. She groaned, wiping sweat from her eyes. The demon threw a metal chair at Clary, hitting her in the face. She felt moisture dripping from her face as she bled, she didn't feel any pain, that wasn't a good sign.

"It's head!" she heard Alec shout, "That's its weak point!"

Jace spun around and stabbed his sword into the demons head that he had been fighting. It burst into flames and smoke and disappeared. Isabelle flicked her whip around her demon's head and pulled, slicing it in half as it too disappeared.

Clary turned around and saw her demon half crawling, half running towards her screaming something.

"Clary!" it hissed, swinging at her stomach and missing. She froze at the sound of her name.

"Clary I'm coming for you!" It howled this time, its voice changing. It sounded deeper, familiar. She screamed as it slammed her into a turned broken table. A chunk of wood stabbed into her stomach.

"Jace!" Isabelle cried as Clary fell to the floor. Without hesitating Jace run up to it from behind and stabbed it in the neck, it screeched and turned to him, injured, but not dead.

"Who are you?" Jace demanded kicking it into the wall. It only laughed, launching itself at him

"You know who I am" it said, "she knows who I am."

Jace swung once more, plunging his sword into its head. It disappeared quickly. Jace stood there panting for a moment as his sword retracted into its self and he pushed it into its holster on his boot.

Clary gasped for air, bringing Jace back, he ran to her, unsure of where to touch her.

"Move!" Isabelle said shoving him out of the way; she ripped the rest of Clary's shredded shirt off.

Jace stared, his face paling at the site of her torn flesh.

Isabelle quickly pulled out her stele and drew a run over her stomach, Clary gasped at the sudden burning, Jace held her head and she clutched onto his arm, gritting her teeth. He saw her eyes watering and he leaned down and kissed her top lip softly, not wanting to hurt her already bleeding bottom one anymore. He pulled out his on stele and drew a healing rune on her lip. Within a minute her lip was healed, her stomach wound was also almost completely closed.

The Shadowhunters sighed, relieved that she was healing.

"How do you do that?" Alec asked, not really looking at Clary as he asked.

"I don't know," Clary managed, still in pain. "I-"

"Shh," Jace said quietly, "You can talk later."

Jace looked at his cousins and they stood up, reluctantly walking away, closing the door to make sure no unexpected visitors walked in.

After a moment Clary sat up, breathing slowly the burning and aching was only a dull pain now. She looked down, realizing she was only wearing a bra; she quickly covered her body with her hands. Jace laughed and shook his head; he bent forward and kissed her softly. She moaned quietly into his mouth, pushing against it with her own. He pulled back slightly, looking at her stomach to see if it was healing, to his surprise it was gone, only a faint scar remained. Clary smiled at him.

"I won't break if you touch me," she breathed into his ear seductively. He groaned and pressed his mouth against hers, roughly this time. They kissed for a long time, their hands exploring each other. Jace was careful of where he placed his hands; not in fear of hurting her, just of offending her. He didn't want to upset her. He rested his hand on her ribs, wanting so badly to slide it up a few more inches.

It was as if Clary could read his mind and she grabbed his hand, sliding it up until it sat on the fabric of her bra.

He pulled away again to look at her inquisitively.

"How did you-" She slid her hand down his stomach to his waist line, scratched the fabric of his pants where his zipper was with her nail. He breathed out heavily.

"You may be good at controlling your voice, and you temper, but there's one thing that gives you away every time. She said before trailing her lips from his mouth, up his jaw to his throat. He looked up, a small moan escaping him as her lips and tongue danced along his neck. He squeezed her slightly, , she gasped.

"Again," she begged into his ear. Jace grinned and grabbed her breast again, squeezing harder. He traced his finger over the designs of her bra, feeling her harden through the thin padding. She gasped loudly and pressed her mouth into the base of his neck, biting him. He brought her mouth back up to his and kissed her again and again and again, she wrapped her hands around his neck, and then let her fingers run across his back, feeling all of his scars and marks. His hand slowly made it way down from her bra, sliding down her torso, to her belt, his fingers linger there for a moment, lightly brushing the skin above it, and he touched her buckle lightly when he felt her freeze.

"Woah there, cowboy," she breathed, slightly nodding her head no. He pulled his hand back up touching her face.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. He opened his mouth to say it again but Clary covered it with her fingers, she nodded her head no and shushed him gently. He closed him mouth and lowed his head so he was lying on her.

"Am I squishing you?" he asked, she grabbed his belt loops and pulled him down more like she had the night before. She felt something press against her thigh and giggled. They laid there for a while in silence while she rubbed his back, listening to him breath. They heard the bell ring, ending their free period. Clary tried to remember if she ever heard the lunch bell ring during the fight. They sat up looking at each other, Jace removed his sweater, keeping his under shirt on and pulled it over Clary's head. It fell almost to her knees. He laughed at the sight.

"Let's just go home," he said in her ear as they walked out of the room, "we can dance there."


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 1

**HIIIII sorry I've been really busy with work and everything. I've got about three quarters of the next chapter done and it should be up later tonight!**

**:)**


	8. Another New Rune

As Jace and Clary pulled up to their street they saw Luke's truck parked outside Clary's house. Clary tensed, suddenly realizing she would have to explain to her parents why she would wasn't at school; and why she was with Jace. She could practically hear her mother already, using her disappointed voice that Clary hated. She imagined her saying about Jace being a bad influence, she sighed.

Suddenly she felt the bike lean as it turned into the alley behind their houses. Jace turned his bike off and looked at Clary.

"I'm assuming we don't want a run in with your parents?" Clary nodded sternly. "Then what should we do?"

Closing her eyes, Clary began thinking. She opened her eyes suddenly, pulling out Jace's stele.

"I was wondering where that went!" Jace proclaimed, Clary only rolled her eyes. She pulled her sleeve up and drew the silence rune, then did the same to the back of Jace's neck.

"Well, that covers us being heard, but I thought our main issue was being seen?" Jace questioned, his brows furrowed.

Clary closed her eyes, wishing there was a way to make them invisible to not only mundanes, but to other Shadowhunters as well. As quickly as she thought it, she gasped, an image appearing in her mind. She grabbed Jace's arm and began drawing.

"Uh, Clary, that rune only works for mun-"

"Shh!" Clary dug her nails into his skin, silencing him immediately. His eyes widened as she added another line through it.

"I've never seen that before," Jace said quietly.

"I don't think its existed until now."

Clary stepped back and watched as Jace's fingers began to disappear. He seemed to fade first from the edges, seeping through until he was gone. Clary's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Jace asked looking behind him, slightly panicked. He looked down at his hands, they looked the same to him, and nothing felt different either. Clary looked all around her.

"Jace?" she whispered looking petrified.

He grabbed her arms gently, she screamed.

"Clary! What's the matter?" She reached out blindly, jumping slightly when she came in contact with Jace's cheek.

"It worked," she breathed in disbelief. She felt his lips, running her fingers along his cheek and jaw, his hair tickled her knuckles.

"Clare, you're freaking me out." Instead of answering him, Clary drew the same run on the back of her hand. Slowly she faded like he had. She faded into nothing. Jace gasped.

She reached her hand to him again; this time it was Jace who jumped at the contact. Her hand slid down until it met his. She squeezed it before walking back to the main road.

Jocelyn was in the yard, pulling out the weeds that had completely taken over the flower bed. Clary stepped beside her mom, praying the rune didn't fade prematurely. Her mother didn't flinch. Clary sighed in relief, covering her mouth suddenly. Jace looked in her direction, his face screaming _are you crazy?!_ Jocelyn turned around, looking right through Clary. The teens back away slowly as her mother stood up with a garbage bag full of weeds; she walked into the house a moment later.

Jace and Clary ran into his house, bursting into laughter as the door closed. They stood there laughing until they were both leaning against the door gasping for air. When they finally calmed down they turned towards each other, as if sensing where they were.

"Am I looking at you?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, are you?" Clary laughed.

They went upstairs, bumping into each other twice.

When they got to Jace's room they sat on the foot of the bed, arms length away.

"Now what?" Jaced asked, squinting to the spot that had sank on his bed from Clary.

"We wait, I guess." Clary bit her lip, suddenly thinking of the things she could do while invisible. She blushed.

"If you could do anything right now while the rune still worked, what would it be?" Jace asked suddenly as if reading her mind. Clary thanked the Angles that he couldn't see her face turn a dark crimson red.

"I don't know," she lied, "run down a street naked?"

Jace laughed at her joke.

"Hm, that's a good one, except I already do that." He said in a serious tone.

Clary laughed, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him; she jumped slightly as it stopped mid air and fell. Jace yelped.

He lifted the pillow up; it vanished. Clary realized that meant that the invisibility rune worked on anything they held. She felt proud that she had been the one to create this rune.

Clary suddenly stood up from the bed, suddenly filled with courage.

"How much longer do you think these runes last? It's been almost hand an hour?" Jace asked, sounding like an impatient child on a road trip.

"I don't know, the one I created earlier started to fade at around this time." As she answered she began to see Jace's outline appear. She traced it with her eyes, Jace was looking out the window, unaware that his rune was wearing off. She realized she only had a few seconds until her rune's powers also began to dissipate. She held her breath, placing her hands behind her back.

Jace looked in the direction of where Clary's breathing came from, he heard it speed up. Her silhouette appeared slowly. He breathed in as she looked up from her eyelashes.

"Clary, you're-" he started, looking down at his hands quickly.

"I know," she smiled shyly, releasing her hands that had been clasped tightly behind her back, revealing the shirt Jace had lent her at the school.


	9. Vulnerability

Jace still hadn't looked up, he had been too surprised by her sudden action, it wasn't bad, just, shocking. He could feel her eyes on him, he looked up, her grin had changed, not quite into a frown, but it was almost there. His heart dropped.

"I'm, I'm sorry Jace. I, I just thought maybe, because-" she stuttered before giving up. She lifted the shirt to cover herself.

"No" Jace said quietly, it was almost inaudible. He stepped towards her; she squeezed her eyes closed out of embarrassment. He took the shirt from her hands and placed it down on the bed gently. He reached back and grabbed both of her hands in his. She looked up, relieved to see his smile. He stepped back slightly, taking in the sight. His eyes lingered on her bra for a moment. He had already seen it earlier, but she had been covered in blood and remnants from the demons. Now he could see her bare skin. His eyes traveled from her eyes down to her collarbone, he only looked at her chest for a moment before looking at her small stomach, he looked at the runes that had been etched into her skin. He looked at her belly button and smiled to himself.

"I didn't notice your piercing before," he smiled as her blush deepened. She squirmed and looked down.

"Um, yeah, I got it when I was feeling rebellious a few years ago."

"I like it." He said huskily. Her breath faltered when he spoke.

Jace wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her into him, crashing his lips to hers. She felt dizzy for a moment, from the sudden rush of tingling that he had sent shooting through her body. She grabbed the back of his neck with both hands, pressing her entire body against his. His hands slid down her legs and he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist with out hesitating. He stepped forward and she felt her back press against the wall. It was cold so she gasped. As he opened her mouth Jace saw his opportunity to touch her tongue with his lightly. She bit it softly and giggled. He pulled back, giving her a mischievous smile.

Clary opened her mouth to say something when he placed his lips to her neck. She gasped again, her grip on his neck tightening, and looked up. Jace placed wet kisses along her neck, biting her gently along her jaw and down her neck. He remembered the last kiss they shared in his room and kissed below her ear. He felt her shudder and smiled.

"Jace," she panted, unable to say anything else. He felt himself harden from hearing her say his name. His grip tightened on her and he pressed his hips into hers. She began panting heavily and ground her hips into his in return. This time it was Jace who moaned. Clary bit his bottom lip, pulling on it for a moment before kissing him hungrily again. His fingers found a rip in her leggings and rubbed her soft skin lightly. She moaned into his mouth again.

"Bed," she mumbled into his mouth, "go, now."

Jace didn't even bother hesitating. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He climbed on top of her, holding himself up on his elbows. He went to kiss her when suddenly she pushed him off. Jace jumped off and stood in front of her, worried he may of done something to upset her. She stood up quickly, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. As he opened his mouth to speak she put her finger to it. She turned him around so his back was to the bed. She gave him the same mischievous smile he had given her earlier. He raised his eyebrows, questioning her.

Clary pulled his shirt off hastily and placed her hands on his chest, taking in the sight of him. She looked up and smiled at him sweetly before pushing him back until he was sitting on the bed, looking up at her. She placed her knees on either side of his legs and stayed there for a moment. Other than her shaking hands resting on his shoulders, they weren't touching anywhere else.

"What do you want?" she whispered into his ear before biting the lobe.

"Anything," he groaned, trying to control himself. She grinned wickedly when she looked down, seeing the bulge in his jeans. Suddenly she lowered herself onto him, rubbing herself against him. They looked into each others eyes, the only sound in the room were their heavy breathing and the fabric of their pants grinding together. Clary closed her eyes and threw her head back, thanking the Angels that she had worn her thin leggings that day. She pressed herself onto him again, gasping when his jeans rubbed against her core.

Jace placed his hands on her hips and began to move her in a circular motion, both gasping for air. Finally, unable to handle it anymore Jace pressed his mouth to hers, kissing and biting her roughly. The explosion on their lips caught them both off guard, Clary's hips froze. She opened her eyes widely, looking at him quickly before crashing her lips to his. Jace leaned back so she was lying on top of him. His hands moved from her hips around to her bum and squeezing quickly before sliding down along her thighs. He moved his hands in a circular pattern like that for a long time, as they melted into each other.

Clary breathed heavily, all she could see were spots and flashing lights behind her closed eyelids. Her hands shook, along with her body, as they slid down from his neck along his torso to his was it. His breath hitched, causing her to grin into his mouth. She placed one of her fingers under the waistband of his underwear and his entire body tensed then relaxed. She slid it along his wait for a few seconds before taking a deep breath; she pulled her lips away from his reluctantly and looked into his eyes. It was then that she realized how in control she was. How vulnerable he was.

Her hands made their way to his belt and slowly undid it, not taking her eyes off his for a moment. His eyes widened as she undid the top button of his jeans.

"Clary, you don't have-"

"I want to." Clary said suddenly. "Please, I want to, more than anything."

Her fingers slid to the zipper of his jeans and she pulled it down. She slid off his lap and onto the ground on her knees. Jace sat up so he could still see her beautiful green eyes. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his underwear and jeans and pulled them down. Jace lifted his hips up so she could pull them down to his ankles. She looked at him intently for a moment before finally looking down.

"Is that a good gasp?" Jace asked laughing. She licked her lips and nodded yes. Jace's smile disappeared, leaving his lips in the shape of an 'o'. She brought her mouth to the bottom of him and ran her tongue up his length. He clutched onto the sheets, gasping.

She ran her tongue along him once more before taking him into her mouth. At first she only put the tip into her mouth, running her tongue along it, playfully. She felt something seep out of him slightly. Slowly she began to take more of him in.

"Fuck." He said suddenly when she realized she hadn't taken her eyes off his the entire time. He looked at her intensely as she took the rest of him in. He flung his head back and his body shook slightly. She began to bob her head up and down while her hands played with the rest of him, trailing up and down his legs, tracing his v-lines. The entire time she pleasured him she could feel her core heating and pulsing. She wanted him, so badly.

As the feeling inside Clary intensified she began to lose focus, breathing heavily.

"Please, don't stop," Jace begged through clenched teeth, his eyes squeezed shut as he lay on his back.

Suddenly she realized she had stopped what she was doing. She pulled her head up, feeling a small ach in her neck and lower back. She straightened her back, giving herself a small break. She wrapped her small hand around him and began to move her hand up and down.

"Harder," he breathed. Clary did as he was told and he sat up quickly, panting. She smiled at him before biting her lip.

She moved her hand up and down faster as Jace began to thrust his hips into her hand.

"Clary," Jace started, trying to push her away, "Stop, I'm going to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, her mouth wrapped around him again just in time for him to completely lose control. His hand reached for her head, knotting his fingers into her hair tightly. She kept her mouth clamped around him as he released himself into her mouth. He sat there staring at her, in shock and awe. His body shook and breathed out heavily.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he managed through shuddering breaths. When his orgasm ended he closed his eyes and relaxed entirely. Clary swallowed loudly before giggling to herself and gently pulled his boxers back up his legs. She contemplated pulling his jeans up but instead pulled them off him completely, his chest moving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

She climbed back onto the bed and lay down beside him. He turned his head towards her and smiled. She kissed his nose lightly; unsure of whether he would want to kiss her after what had just happened. He grabbed her chin and kissed her mouth. The kiss wasn't like the others before, it wasn't rushed or hungry or intense or even passionate. It was just gentle, and sweet. She smiled at her as his eyes drooped shut. She sat up and pulled his legs onto the bed, he groggily moved so he was lying in his bed properly. He lay on his back; one hand wrapped around Clary, pulling her to his side, the other resting on his stomach. Clary smiled to herself and wrapped one of her legs over his before nuzzling into his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Jace's bedroom door opened quietly, Isabelle peaked her head through to see if Jace had gotten home safe after the fight. She gasped quietly as she saw the couple asleep in his bed. Isabelle smiled at the sight, although he was only in his underwear and she didn't have a shirt on, it didn't seem inappropriate. She didn't think of the other times she had seen Jace asleep with girls; mostly because they were usually fully naked and sleeping as far away from each other as possible. This just seemed so peaceful and innocent, he had his arm around her as if her were protecting her.

Isabelle gently began to shut the door when Alec came up. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but she put her finger to her lips and nodded towards the door. Alec looked through it. He opened his mouth in surprise. Jace had moved slightly, so that he was facing Clary, he held her tightly to him, his chin resting on top of her head.

Alec closed the door quietly and looked to his sister in complete shock.

"I know," she whispered smiling, they walked downstairs quietly so that they wouldn't wake the sleeping couple.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Hey guys ! just wanted to give you an update, I'm working on the next chapter now, I'm hoping you like it! My goal is to have it up by tonight, I'm going to write it at work (since I'm such a great employee) Anyways I have one request.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my story for me, to be completely honest I feel like I'm kind of just writing to myself and no ones reading it which is definitely discouraging. So Please! Review it! Even if it's just a sentence or even a couple words, anything will suffice. Your guys' opinion means a lot to me! :)

Talk soon!

-tash


	11. Pandemonium

**Told you guys I'd have it up today ;)**

**Also a quick thought! I'm considering creating playlists of songs that I think would go with each chapter and then posting the link at the beginning. What do you guys think?**

**-tash**

It was around ten thirty when Clary finally woke up; she rolled over to see Jace lying next to her, his arm wrapped around her hips. She smiled before kissing his cheek softly. She let her lips linger there for a moment and his eyes opened slowly.

"Why hello there," he whispered, gently kissing her nose. After lying in bed for another few minutes they got up and Jace asked Clary if she wanted to spend the night, she agreed without hesitating. Jace left the room to take a shower after Clary said she was going to go home quickly. She opened Jace's bedroom window and climbed over to her balcony. Clary snuck into her room and grabbed a new shirt and stepped back onto her balcony. Nimbly, she swung both feet over the railing so she was standing on the outside of it. She stepped back quickly and landed, crouching on the lawn with a small thud.

When Clary walked into her front door she expected her mother too get mad at her for coming home so late. Instead she smiled at her, greeting her with a hug. Clary opened her mouth to speak.

"Alec came over after school to tell me that you and Isabelle were working on a project and you were too focused to let us know." Jocelyn said. Clary couldn't put her finger on it but she felt as though there was something slightly off about the way her mother had said it. Suddenly she realized that Alec and Izzy would have known she was in there house, and the only way to have known that was if they had seen her and Jace in his room, with their shirts off, Clary's eyes opened wider. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, it's just that the project is worth a lot. Is it cool if I stay over with Izzy tonight? She wants to have a girl's night, you know, movies, make overs, mundane stuff," Clary lied.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Jocelyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we have every second Friday off" this part was true. Jocelyn shrugged her shoulders and said it was fine.

Clary ran upstairs and threw some random clothes into her bag, mostly filling it with her weapons, she never went far without them. She ran back downstairs and out the front door yelling "good night mom!" as the door slammed shut. When she walked into the Lightwood's house to see the three teenagers dressed in black. Both boys had on dark jeans with charcoal colored t-shirts, black leather jackets and combat boots. Clary looked over at Izzy; she was wearing a tight black leather skirt and matching top. Her heels were a deep purple and she had a necklace on that matched it, along with her makeup which was flawless.

Before Clary could ask what was going on Izzy grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom. She threw a small piece of black lace at Clary and told her to put it on. Clary looked at it as if it were going to bite her. She pulled off her clothes and was about to squeeze into the 'dress' when Izzy threw a pink shopping bag at her and Clary pulled out a red and black bra with matching panties. Clary gasped and looked over at Izzy.

"What? What if something happens and we need to rip your dress off to heal you? You don't want to be wearing white cotton granny panties." Clary only sighed and changed into them. When she pulled the dress on she had to ask Izzy to zip it up.

"Wow, you look smokin'" Izzy said as she did Clary's make up.

Clary was about to pull on her black combat boots when Izzy made a noise that sounded like she was being stabbed.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, "I am not going to let you ruin a perfectly good outfit with those things!"

She threw a pair of black leather boots to Clary, she looked at them horrified; the heels were six inches and reached all the way up to her mid-thigh. She pulled them on and did a once over in the mirror.

"Izzy, I can't wear this dress," she whined trying to tug the dress down.

"Don't worry Clary, if it's up to Jace you won't be wearing it for very long anyways" she replied winking at her through the mirror. Clary stared, her mouth wide open.

"What? I saw you two…napping…together" she laughed

Clary only rolled her eyes and went into the hall. She turned the corner and her face hit something. She looked up at Jace, grinning from ear to ear. She sighed; even in her stilettos she didn't reach the bottom of his chin. He held her at arm's length and looked up and down her body, he grinned and she slapped his arm. He put his arm around her waist and they went downstairs.

Before they left the house they all grabbed a couple weapons, just in case, Clary tucked her stele into her leather jacket along with two seraph blades. She took three daggers and slid them into little compartments on the sides of her boots and stood up. The other three gawked at her as she placed another knife into a holster that was hidden under her dress.

"What? I like to be prepared," she said bluntly, shrugging her shoulders. Jace swallowed hard to suppress a moan. He held his hands in front of him as he tried to press himself down.

When they got into the cab that was parked out front Clary finally asked where they were going.

"You, Clary, are going to lose your clubbing virginity."

"What?" she asked, eyes wide with shock. Jace chuckled and placed his hand on her leg, rubbing his fingers gently on the inside of her thigh, her breath hitched.

"We're going to a club! Pandemonium! We got word from the Clave that there have been a lot of demons around there lately, more than usual." Izzy said, her voice full of excitement.

When they walked up to the main door Clary groaned when she noticed the long line of people waiting to get in. She saw a group of girls drooling over Jace and she glared at them. Jace laughed and placed his arm around her waist before giving her a lingering kiss that left her dazed. The girls in line groaned.

They walked to the front of the line and Izzy whispered something into the bouncer's ear and he unhooked the rope, letting them all in. As soon as they stepped into the club the hairs on Clary's arms and neck stood up.

"Something's definitely here." She said, looking around, peeling the glamour off all the Downworlders.

Jace tightened his grip on Clary's waist. They walked around the club a few times but saw nothing suspicious. From the corner of her eye, Clary saw Simon sitting alone at the bar; he looked up and waved at her.

"Hey, I'm going to go say hi to Simon, I'll be right back" She said in Jace's ear. He nodded before kissing her on the lips and letting go of her hand. She pushed her way through the crowd until she got to Simon.

"Hey!" she said giving him a quick hug, "I haven't seen you in a couple days, where have you been?"

"I wasn't feeling well," he shouted over the crowd. "Hey, wanna step outside for a sec? I can hardly hear what I'm even saying let alone you."

Clary nodded, smiling. As Simon stood up Clary looked over at Jace who had been watching her intently, she gestured to the back door and held up a finger. _I'll be back in a minute, _she mouthed. He nodded.

Clary turned to follow Simon, as they stepped out into the alley a cool breeze hit Clary in the face, she hadn't realized how loud and hot it had actually been in there. She looked around trying to see where Simone was.

"Over here," he said stepping out from a shadow into the light. Clary walked over to him and smiled, she opened her mouth to say something when she saw something in his eyes flash. She froze when she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and saw three men, lurking behind her. At first she thought they were only mundanes, she scoffed knowing how easily and quickly this would end; until suddenly she saw the runes inked onto them.

"Simon, get behind me," she said reaching behind her so she could push him back. He stepped back silently until his back hit the wall. She reached into her jacket and pulled out two seraph blades.

"Ariel! Seriniel!" She called out and both of the blades lit up, her hands seemed to glow. She heard Simon gasp behind her. One of the men lunged at her but she stepped out of the way at the last moment. He ran into the corner of a dumpster and laid there for a moment, slightly flustered. He grunted before getting up and pulling out a knife.

"Clary! He has a knife!" Simon yelled.

"I know!"

He ran at her again and she spun, swinging her arm around and slicing his shoulder with the blade; he screamed in agony. The second man ran at her holding a blade in each hand, swinging violently, she dodged the blades before ducking down and kicking her foot out, into his knee cap. He fell to the ground holding his knee.

"You little slut! You're going to regret that!" He yelled, spitting at her. She looked up to see that the third man hadn't moved. She couldn't see his face; he was still partially hidden in the dark still.

"Show yourself," she said, her voice filled with venom. He only laughed, crossing his arms.

"I said show yourself, you pussy! Be a man and show yourself!" She screamed.

"Now, now, Clary, is that any way to speak to me?" the man tsked, taking a step forward into the light.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Clary tightened her grip on her blades and took a step back towards Simon.

"Simon. Leave, now." She demanded.

"I'm sorry Clary, I can't do that." Before Clary could ask what he meant she felt cold arms wrap around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to pull herself away but he didn't release her.

"Simon?" She asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Clary, try not to judge me too harshly."


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

Hiiiii I'm sorry if this got you excited thinking it was another chapter.. its not :/ BUT I am working on the next one as we speak so I plan to upload it tonight. Also I think I'm getting sick so if I take Friday off then I'll be spending my day writing as many chapters as possible! Things are gonna get interesting!

-tash


	13. Heartbreak

**I LIIIIED I'm updating now :) It's a short chapter, pretty much a filler. Don't worry I'm working on the next one already! Also, I still want your opinions on the playlists! I've only gotten a couple but not enough to make a decision**

JPOV

Jace was pacing back and forth with his fists clenched by the bar; Clary had been gone for almost ten minutes now. _What could they possibly be talking about?_ He asked himself angrily. He knew they had only met a few days before, and he had been away, sick for most of them. Maybe they were just catching up? He stopped himself from intruding on their conversation; he didn't want to be that overprotective boyfriend. He paused. _Am I even her boyfriend? _He shook his head; of course he was! He stared at the door for another few minutes with his brow furrowed, tapping his foot on the floor of the club repetitively.

CPOV

"I will never come with you!" Clary spat, her eyes practically in flames from her anger. She tried to pull out of Simon's grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"Now, now, Clary, why don't you want to come home with your father?"

"You're not my father! You're a sick, twisted man and I want nothing to do with you!" Clary fumed. Valentine only tuted in disappointment.

"I would recommend that you come with me, Clarissa, seeing as you're so adamant about finding Jonathan." At that, Clary looked up, eyes wide.

"What?" she asked, it only came out as a whisper.

"I really was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." Valentine said, walking towards her; he grabbed her head with both hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

Clary gasped at the sudden explosion of images flying before her eyes. Valentine watching her and her brother playing at the park when they were nine. Clary falling and getting hurt and Jonathan carrying her to their house. She screamed for him to stop but the images kept flooding her mind. Jonathan walking home from work; the night he disappeared. The last image was burned into her memory, she screamed in agony as she watched Valentine grabbed him, knocking him unconscious and carrying him away.

Valentine stepped away from Clary, she hung her head from exhaustion.

"You're lying." She said firmly, not looking up. "You don't have Jonathan, you never wanted him, you only ever wanted _me_ because I have angel blood in me, you only want me for my abilities."

Valentine only stared at her, slightly amused.

"I will not. Go with you." She said, suddenly glaring into his eyes.

Valentine looked towards the door quickly before gesturing to Simon to keep Clary quiet. A hand clamped over her mouth.

Just then, Jace burst through the door into the alley. He looked over at her, her eyes wide and full of fear and pain.

"Let her go!" Jace screamed as he ran towards her in an attempt to get Simon off her. Before he could reach her, the two men beside Valentine, Pangborn and Blackwell, grabbed him by his arms. Valentine laughed and walked up to Jace, Clary looked between the two men frantically. Valentine stepped forward onto Jace's knee, breaking it. Clary screamed for him to stop but it came out muffled and unnoticed beneath Simon's hand.

Jace clenched his fists, unwilling to allow Valentine the pride of knowing he had hurt him. He stepped back before turning to punch him in the face, blood poured down Jace's face. Clary began crying, sobbing, screaming hysterically for him to stop. She watched as Blackwell and Pangborn took turns punching and kicking him in every exposed spot; his stomach, back, throat. Clary tried begging them to stop but Simon still had his hand over her mouth. She lifted her foot and dug her heel into Simon's shin, stepping down hard; she could practically feel his skin rip off his leg. He screamed and released her. Clary ran towards the two men, throwing herself on top of Jace who was now lying in a heap, unconscious.

"Stop!" She screamed, her vision blurred from the tears.

Valentine grabbed her by her hair roughly, causing her to whimper. He looked at her with his eyes full of disgust.

"To love is to destroy, Clary, and to be loved is to be destroyed." Valentine said, his cold eyes piercing her. She straddled Jace's limp body, protecting him with her own body. Pangborn tried to pull her off but she refused to move.

"Stop!" she pleaded, "please…stop…I'll go with you…just leave him alone."

Valentine smiled menacingly, he reached to grab her arm and lift her up but she recoiled.

"Let me heal him first," she said, not tearing her eyes off Jace for a moment.

Valentine let go and she took Jace's face in her hands, she held his face only inches away from hers, her hair creating a curtain between them and Valentine.

"Please, please, please, Jace, wake up. Please be okay. Please Jace, please hold on." Clary whispered into his ear.

She gasped for air between sobs. Clary reached for her stele, she drew a healing iratze on his neck as her tears softly fell onto his cheeks. She squeezed her eyes closed and listened for his breathing; it was ragged, and his breaths were shallow, but at least he was breathing. She kept her eyes closed and waited until his breathing become more consistent; she listened intently while her salty tears slid to her numb lips. Once it went back to normal she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Valentine standing off to the side, not really paying attention to her. She quickly drew a rune above Jace's heart and bent down to kiss it gently.

Finally after a few minutes she whispered into his ear.

"I love you Jace," her breath hitched, "and I'm sorry…please don't look for me."

Another tear fell from her face, landing on the rune she had drawn on his chest. She stood up shakily before walking to Valentine, she wiped her tears away. Simon stood beside her, Clary looked at him and he smirked, his eyes turning completely black for a moment. She gasped and as quickly as the black had appeared, it disappeared.


	14. A Visit To The Silent Brothers

**This chapter is entirely in Jace's point of view.**

Jace opened his eyes painfully, he could feel his blood dripping into them, he blinked profusely to get rid of the red tint everything seemed to have. He turned his head painfully, just in time to see a quick flash of long, red hair disappear into a portal that was at the end of the alley. He closed his eyes as he whispered her name, a numb feeling seeping through his entire body.

Suddenly the door to the club burst open and Alec and Izzy appeared in the alley.

"Jace!" Izzy screamed as she ran over to him, checking his body for injuries. He was covered in cuts and bruises but the longer she less she saw; they began disappearing, healing. She sighed in relief. Alec pulled Jace to his feet and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Where's Clary?" Alec asks, looking around the alley and down to the street.

"She's gone," Jace whispered, a shudder running through his body. They limped out to the street and Izzy hailed a cab.

"I came out and saw Simon holding Izzy, I tried to help her but…Valentine" The three Shadowhunters shivered at his name, "Valentine and his men got me, they beat me over and over and all I could think was 'don't hurt Clary'"

Izzy placed a hand on Jace's arm to comfort him. She had never seen him so distraught before, even when his parents were killed. She also had never seen him so happy before Clary, he literally glowed, she knew he was in love with her, she could tell from the way he stared at her when he thought no one was watching. Her heart broke for her cousin. Jace continued after a moment.

"She begged them to stop, I passed out soon after, and I think…"

"They kidnapped her" Alec said quietly.

"No…I think she went with them. To save me." Jace closed his eyes, he would have given anything to have been killed by them if it meant sparing Clary.

Instead of going home, they went to The Institute; they hadn't been there for a while, not since they had been sent as under cover students and forced to move out.

As soon as they entered the three teens split up; Jace to his room, Izzy to the library and Alec in search of Hodge.

Jace went to his old room sullenly. He hardly looked up; he only stared at the floor, cursing himself over and over for not saving Clary. When he got to the room he shut the door quietly before drawing a privacy rune and sliding down into a crouch at the bottom of the door. He shoulders shook violently, and the boy who never cried, wept.

It was early in the morning when Jace awoke, he hadn't moved to his bed the night before, he only leaned against the door before drifting into a restless sleep. He stood up and opened his bedroom door before walking down the hall to the library. He was greeted by Alec, Izzy and Hodge, all looking at him with great concern. Jace's eyes were red and swollen and they knew he had been crying all night, Izzy had stood on the other side of his door for twenty minutes, listening to him cry quietly.

"Jace, I'm so sorry, but you really mustn't blame yourself for what happened to Clary." It was Hodge who spoke first.

Normally Jace would have snapped back, saying something rude or arrogant. Instead he only walked past them without uttering a word. Izzy sniffed before leaning into her brother who held her tightly, trying to console her.

Jace turned around finally and Izzy Alec and Hodge looked at him in awe.

"Jace…you're…glowing." Izzy whispered, pointing at him.

He looked down to see that she was right; the rune on his chest had begun to glow. Hodge stepped forward, inspecting the rune.

"I've never seen that one before." He said thoughtfully.

"I'll get Magnus." Within minutes, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn appeared through the portal in the library. He walked over to Jace, nodding slightly as if to say hello before inspecting the rune. He touched it lightly to see if it affected Jace, he didn't move. The warlock snapped his fingers and blue sparks came out from the tips, he held his hand over the run with his eyes closed.

"It's a combination of runes." He said finally. "It seems as though Clary created a rune that held the powers of about four or five different runes. I don't know what they are though. I'm sorry. If you find out what they are I can help you more, but for now, there's nothing I can do."

Magnus lifted his hood up so it covered his head again before turning to squeeze Alec's hand affectionately before leaving.

"We need to find out what the runes are." Hodge said suddenly. "I shall alert the Silent Brothers."

"While you're at it maybe you should send a letter to Idris, warning them that Valentine has found Clary." Alec said, not looking up.

"I already did that," Izzy said, "last night, I wrote them a letter explaining what had happened, I also sent letters to all the other Institutes to keep an eye out for them.'

Jace looked up suddenly, his brow furrowed.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them about her abilities" Izzy added quickly, looking at his glowing rune.

Later that night Jace, Alec and Izzy walked to the City of Bones to meet with the Silent Brothers.

It was Brother Jeremiah who led them deep into the city, Jace directly behind Brother Jeremiah, and Izzy and Alec directly behind him, side by side. Jace stepped into the center of a large room, the other Silent Brothers were already there, waiting for him.

_Who are you?_ A chorus of voices asked, causing Jace to shake.

"My name is Jonathan Christopher Wayland." Jace said, the first words he had spoken the night before; out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzy wipe a tear from her face quickly.

_Who are you, Jonathan Christopher Wayland?_ They asked again.

"My name is Jace Wayland, I live with the Lightwood family and am a Shadowhunter, I have dedicated my life to protecting the Earth under the order of the Angel Raziel." He said bluntly. His eyes were cold, and empty.

_We shall help you find out what this rune is._

Jace squeezed his eyes shut as thousands of words and shouts and whispers erupted in his mind. He tried to focus on one, it sounded like a song, unlike all the others. The voice was pure and innocent and beautiful. It was Clary.

"I love you," she sang into his ear, his heart quickened. _She loved him_. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile, but before the smile could reach his eyes, it disappeared entirely.

"I'm sorry, forgive me" the next sentence echoed in his ears.

An image flashed in front of his eyes, he saw her in a dark room, and she was shaking. There was another person with her, a man, with blond hair. She hugged him. The image changed abruptly and she was staring at Jace.

"Don't look for me." She begged, fear in her eyes. Her face was covered in bruises and her lip was cut, her hair had been matted to her head with sweat and blood. She looked broken.

Then suddenly the image was ripped from him and he fell to his knees. He groaned in pain. _Who was that man_? Why doesn't she want me to find her?

Before Izzy and Alec could go to help him get up, the Brothers spoke into all of their minds.

_There are many runes held within the one on your chest. She is able to track you with this rune, she can also sense your emotions, she feels anything and everything you feel, whether it is physical or emotional. She can communicate to you through the rune, and when it glows it means her thoughts are of you. She does not know this though, when she drew the rune she only intended to be able to use it to find you, however when her tears landed on the rune and she told you how she felt, the powers of the rune increased._

As soon as the Brothers finished explaining, they walked out of the room without another word. Jace crawled to his feet and he felt his cousin wrap her arms around him tightly.

"We're going to find her Jace, I know we are." She whispered into his ear, her voice shaking silently as she tried to contain her concern.

"She doesn't want me to." He said simply before walking away.


	15. Reunited

**This chapter is back to Clary's point of view.**

Only a moment before stepping through the portal, Clary was able to see a movement from where Jace had been lying; she could have sworn he said her name. She pulled both of her lips between her teeth and bit down hard, willing herself to not allow another tear to fall.

She closed her eyes as she stepped into the portal and when she opened them again she was hit with the feeling of nausea. Her stomach clenched and she ground her teeth together. As she looked around at her surroundings she realized she was in a living room; it was dark and cold, but she somehow recognized it. She closed her eyes as déjà vu took over her senses.

_Clary looked to her left and saw a small girl sitting in a crib, crying; she had a few small wisps of copper hair and her green eyes shone brightly through her tears. As Clary stepped closer to see who the girl was, a little blond boy with dark eyes appeared. He looked at the little girl and smiled at her, almost immediately ending the crying, Clary breathed a sigh of relief for the little girl. The boy, who looked as if he were two or three at the most, reached his hand through the crib and let the little girl hold his finger. He crouched down so he was sitting on the cold, hard floor but never once removed his finger, or his gaze from the little girl. "It's okay Clary, I'll protect you." the boy whispered._Clary gasped quickly as the memory replayed itself in her head; she closed her eyes and whimpered once before darkness consumed her.

When she opened her eyes she was being dragged through a hall, it was dark, everything around her was dark, and she listened to her boots scrape against the stone hallway and felt firm hands holding her by her forearms. She looked around to see if she could make out her surroundings when she realized there was a burlap sack over her head. Suddenly a door was noisily opened and she was thrown to the ground. Someone ripped the bag off of her head and she sucked in as much air as she could; a thin film of sweat had covered her face and neck from the bag.

When she tried to turn around towards the door she felt someone shove her into the wall. She grunted, but refused to show any pain or weakness. She heard the sound of metal being hit together when she felt something cold clamp around her wrists. Clary sat against the wall and finally looked up.

"Now, now, Clary, there's no need to make a face like that." Pangborn said, pretending to be upset. He reached down and ruffled her hair before walking out of the room, locking the doors behind him. She sat there silently for a moment listening, she could hear her heart beat thumping in her head. Clary sat, unmoving for a moment when she heard chains drag across the stones; she tensed.

"C-Clary?" a male voice asked shakily only a few feet away from her. She stopped breathing.

"Jonathan?" She asked, laughing once before tears spilled out. She reached out for him and he did the same; they crawled onto their knees and hugged each other. Neither of them wanted to let go, so they didn't. They sat there crying and holding each other until it seemed as if their bodies wouldn't let them cry any more.

"Jonathan, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry you're here. I've been looking for you, nonstop since you disappeared. I didn't stop the entire six months, I knew I would find you, I knew it. I never stopped, I never stopped Jonathan." Clary spilled out, all in one shaky breath.

Jonathan laughed gently and hugged her to him again.

"I know, Red. I could always feel you looking for me." Jonathan had always called her Red, since they were children, she had hated it, but now it sounded like music to her ears.

"Jonathan? Where are we?" Clary asked, suddenly remembering that they were both chained to a wall.

"Our old house," he started, looking indifferently, "at first I didn't recognize it, but when I saw the living room I remembered it."

"I remembered it too…the day you held my hand and told me you'd protect me" Clary said, a sad smile on her lips. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"No, when our father- when Valentine found me he took me to a house that was burnt to the ground. We ended up living in some house that was built into a mountain; we stayed there for about three months. Then Valentine found a warlock and paid him to rebuild our house, the one that had been burned down. Then we came here and he locked me down here."

"You've been here for three months?" Clary asked, as she looked around their surroundings, horrified.

"Yes, but Valentine comes almost everyday. At first he would beat me, over and over and over. He was trying to get me to help him, he kept saying he needed my help but I refused."

"At first? He stopped beating you?"

Before Jonathan could answer his sister they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Clary, if he asks you to join him, just say yes, okay? Please just agree?" Jonathan silently pleaded.

The door burst open and Valentine walked in, his hands clasped together. He smiled coldly.

"At last, both of my children together, this is such a happy moment." He looked between Clary and Jonathan. "I must admit, we make an impeccably good looking family."

Clary glared at her father, she didn't blink, she didn't fidget; she hardly even allowed herself to breathe.

"What do you want, Valentine?" She managed through gritted teeth. Jonathan squeezed her hand to warn her, but it was too late; Valentine walked up to Clary and grabbed her throat, lifting her a foot off the ground. Clary gasped for air, but still managed to remain as calm as possible.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. You will call me father and nothing else. You will show me respect. Or I will make you regret the day you were born, is that understood?"

"That," Clary said slowly, struggling to breathe, "is _not_ my name. I am Clary Fray. And as long as your disgusting demonic blood runs in my veins, I will _always_ regret the day I was born. Is that understood, Valentine?"

"Clary no!" Jonathan shouted, but before he could do anything Valentine smashed the side of her head into the wall beside them.

Clary's head erupted in pain, her entire body screamed for her to run. _Fight or flight_,she said to herself. She pushed herself off the wall so that she was standing again; she swayed slightly but remained on her feet. She spat blood from her mouth, not taking her eyes off her father for a moment. He took a step towards her, she took one back. Suddenly his eyes softened, he even gave her a warm smile, a fatherly smile. This caught her off guard for only a split second, but before she could react Valentine reached out a backhanded her, causing her to stumble backwards in shock.

Before she could steady her self he kicked her in the stomach, sending her across the room where she hit the wall. _Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not let him see you cry. No weakness._ She wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand before standing up and pulling her dress down. It caught on something and she remembered the weapon she had hidden. She fell to the ground suddenly and curled into a ball.

"Please, stop, father please I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. Forgive me fa-daddy." She whimpered, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Valentine stepped forward, inspecting her.

"It's alright my sweet angel," he said, reaching down to help her up. As he leaned down she grabbed the knife and slashed at his face. His eyes flew open and he stepped back slightly.

"Don't you dare call me your angel." She spat, standing back up. She smirked at him as he touched his face and inspected his blood-covered hand. Before she could react Valentine threw her to the ground and sat on her chest hitting her over and over and over again. Clary began to see back spots and flashes of light, she heard someone screaming her name, _Jonathan_, she thought before slipping into the darkness.


	16. Like Mother Like Daughter

**A few things before you start reading!**

**1. This chapter is really short but it's because I'm going to be posting two today!**

**2. Please keep reviewing because it means the absolute world to me!**

**3. I want to thank ****thatgirlinPajamas****, ****FallenAngel2424****, ****TMIforever****, ****If I could I Wouldn't****, **** .****, ****Rumeyes13****, ****WeAreTheWorld**** and ****Rimmer**** for reviewing!**

**4. I would like to dedicate a special shout out/ thank you to ****The Worm in the Apple**** as well as ****AnnabethandPercyJackson17**** for reviewing multiple times! I can't put into words how much it means to me!**

**5. I'm going to make a point to thank everyone for reviewing every time I update! J**

**-tash**

Clary woke up slowly, she had no idea where she was; all she was aware of was that her body was swaying back and forth. She tried to open her eyes but when she did, one of them remained closed. She slowly raised her hand to her face and whimpered when she felt her eye, which was swollen closed.

"Clary?" she heard someone say quietly. She flinched.

"Clary, please don't be scared, it's only me, Jon, you're safe Clare." Clary felt her body relax slightly. She realized that Jonathan was holding her in his arms, rocking back and forth; she looked up to see tears running down his cheeks.

"Clary, I was so scared," Jonathan said, his voice quivering, "I wish I had a stele that I could use to heal you.."

As soon as Jonathan said the word stele Clary sat up, her world spun for a moment. She felt Jonathan hold both of her arms to steady her and she reached into her boot. She let out a shaky breath when her fingers touched a hard object beside her calf.

Clary slowly pulled the stele out, flinching when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her broken arm. She rotated the stele in her hand, Jonathan looked at it in shock.

"It's not mine," she laughed, regretting it immediately when she realized at least half of her ribs were broken. "It's Jace's, I took it from him the night they found me. I hope he didn't mind."

"I'm sure he won't Clare-Bear," Jonathan said quietly.

"What makes you so sure?" Clary asked as she started to draw an iratze in her wrist. She stopped suddenly, and instead she drew it on the inside of her thigh, where Valentine wouldn't see it. She pulled her dress back down to hide it entirely.

"You talked about him, while you were asleep. Well, you mumbled. And you cried, a lot. At first I though you were having a nightmare, because you kept begging someone not to find you. I assumed it was Valentine. But then you said 'Jace' instead. You kept repeating yourself, 'don't come find me, don't come, please, don't come. I don't want you to come.' Then you started sobbing and that's when I really got worried; finally you woke up."

Clary sat for a moment, her dream playing over and over in her head. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it quickly.

"Why don't you want him to come find you?" Jonathan asked, pulling Clary out of her foggy mind.

"It's too dangerous, Valentine would kill him if he saw him, he almost did the night he took me." Clary shuddered at the memory of Jace's body, lying limp on the ground in the alley; she would have given anything to see him again, to hold him and thank him and kiss him.

Clary was once again pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a voice. This time it wasn't Jonathan's. She pushed the stele back into her boot, as far as it would go and quickly adjusted her dress again. Pangborn threw two small burlap sacs at her before slamming the doors shut again and leaving the siblings in the dark.

Clary opened the first bag slowly; a familiar scent came out of the bag causing her to smile. She pulled out a pair of black jeans, combat boots, a black tank top and a leather jacket. They were her mothers. She passed the other bag to her brother and disappeared to a corner to change into them.

She pulled the leather jacket on and immediately felt safer, and stronger. Clary felt as if her mother was right there with her. She stuffed her hands into the pockets when one of her fingers touched something cold; she pulled out a gold ring. Clary looked at it closely before slipping it on to her finger. She closed her eyes smiling and thought of her mother. She could have sworn she heard someone call her name but before she could register it, her stomach interrupted with a loud growl.

Clary walked over to her brother and saw that he had emptied the contents of the bag into his lap; two loaves of bread, a small block of cheese, a flask of water and a handful of jam packets. She sat down next to her brother and they stuffed their mouths hungrily.


	17. The Plan

**As promised, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

-tash

Jace walked back to the Institute with his cousins in silence. As soon as they entered the building Jace went to his room; he slammed the door shut causing Izzy and Alec to jump.

"FUCK!" he screamed from the privacy of his room.

The Lightwoods walked to the door quietly when they heard what sounded like wood smashing into stone, they reached for the door but it was locked. Suddenly they heard another loud crash and another, a few small shards of glass slid under the doorframe. Alec pushed his sister away before kicking the door in.

"Jace! What the fuck are you doing?!" Alec exclaimed as he looked around the now destroyed room. Jace stormed at him with his fists clenched.

"Get out!" he ordered through his teeth.

"Not until you calm down!" Izzy interjected angrily before her face softened. "We're going to find her."

"I already told you, she doesn't want me to!" Jace screamed before crouching to the ground beside his bed, he held his face in his hands. "She doesn't want me to find her."

Izzy and Alec sat down in front of him. He told them about what he saw, his eyes remaining closed as he silently willed himself not to cry.

"Jace, you idiot. You said yourself that she loves you." Izzy asked laughing lightly.

"I saw her hug someone."

"Did you ever think that maybe that was her brother?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess not. But she still doesn't want me to find her, she told me; she begged me!" He asked as a tear slipped down his cheek, he wiped it away quickly with the back of his hand.

"Jace," this time it was Alec who spoke. "If you had been taken by Valentine, one of the most dangerous Shadowhunters to walk the earth, would you want Clary to come looking for you? To face Valentine?"

Jace sat in silence, he nodded his head no.

"See? The only reason she doesn't want you to come is so you don't get hurt, why else would she agree to go with him? She wanted to keep you safe."

"Well, she's stupid for thinking that. And she's even more stupid for doing that! I would have been fine! I've got plenty more fighting experience, how's she supposed to defend herself? She's been a Shadowhunter for two years, she doesn't even know how to use a damn glamour!"

"Love makes you do stupid things, Jace."

"I know. That's why I'm going to find her."

Alec pulled out his phone and typed something into it quickly. Before he could even put the phone back into his pocket, a portal opened up and Magnus walked through it. Jace and Izzy looked at Alec questioningly; he only looked down before blushing furiously.

"I'm assuming you found out what the runes were for?" He asked.

Jace nodded and told Magnus everything he could think of, he told them what the Silent Brothers said the runes were, how hey worked, why they worked. He told him about the images that had flashed through his mind. When he was finished, Magnus stood silently, deep in thought. He tapped one of his long fingers on the side of his face why he thought, the room was silent.

Suddenly Magnus looked up.

"I know what we need to do."

After going through the plan, everyone knew their jobs. They hailed a cab and went back to their temporary home. Izzy called Clary's house phone, after it ran three times Luke answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke, it's Clary, I'm sorry I didn't keep you and mom updated on my where abouts. Is it cool if I stay another night at Izzy's? She's having a tough time, something about a boy, and her time of the month and-"

"Say no more, Clary, please. Say no more," Luke shuddered and Izzy stifled a giggle. "Your mother and I are going out in a few minutes, I'll let her know, we won't be back for a few hours but if you need us we'll both have our phones, so don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Got it! Thanks, bye!" Izzy ended the call and gave her brother and cousin the thumbs up.

The all ran to their rooms to change into their fighting gear quickly before meeting at the bottom of the stairs.

Alec was the first person downstairs; he wore black jeans with a black t-shirt and leather jacket. He pulled on his fingerless gloves and combat boots when Jace came down. He was dressed almost the same as Alec except he wore a leather vest instead of a jacket. Izzy bounded down the stairs to meet the two boys, she wore black leather pants with suede heels that were at least seven inches tall, a black tank top and a leather jacket. She pulled her gloves on and adjusted her ponytail while the two gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"How can you fight in heels that high?" Alec asked.

"Easily! I've been doing it for years; it's second nature to me. Besides, just because we're in danger doesn't mean I can't look good. You'd be surprised at how much these heels come in handy." She answered the question with a smile, inspecting her boots. Jace cringed when he remembered Clary scraping hers down Simon's shin.

Before Alec could say anything, Jace grabbed them by their arms and they ran into the living room. The pulled the cushions off the couch, revealing their weapons. Jace grabbed four seraph blades and tucked them into his belt, he stuffed two blades into each of his boots, and slung two katana blades over his back. Izzy grabbed two katana blades as well; she grabbed two seraph blades, and four daggers. She wrapped a second whip around her other wrist and stuffed two knives into her jacket for good measure.

Alec was the last to grab his weapons; he slung his bow over his shoulder and grabbed a quiver full of arrows. He stuck two knives into his jacket and a single seraph blade. The other two looked at him with a questioning look.

"What? I'm better with my bow that anything else." They both shrugged their shoulders in response.

Jace ran upstairs and opened his bedroom window. He quietly jumped over to Clary's balcony. He climbed into her room and carefully walked to her door; he looked down the hall and listened. After being sure no one was in the house, Jace slipped into the bathroom closest to Clary's room, he opened a drawer and pulled out her hairbrush. He quickly went back to his room and ran down to meet his cousins. Before they left the house they drew on as many runes as they could think of.

Instead of going back to the Institute they went to Magnus' apartment. When they stepped inside Jace handed him the hairbrush; Magnus carefully plucked a hair off of it and placed it on the coffee table, in the middle of a circle of candles. He snapped his fingers and the candles were lit. Magnus closed his eyes and began to whisper something in a different language.

"She's alive. I know that for sure, but that's all I can get so far." Magnus frowned for a moment. "Ah! Jace, let me see your chest."

Jace hesitated and Alec glared at Magnus for a moment before turning his head to the ground in embarrassment. Jace unzipped his vest and lifter his shirt up. Magnus closed his eyes again, this time with one hand on the rune and the other holding Clary's red strand of hair.

"Jace, the rune hasn't stopped glowing since we found you in the alley." Izzy whispered, causing Jace to smile; she was thinking of him.

"Much better," Magnus mumbled. "She's back in Idris, near the mountains, in a home, a large home. There's a family symbol on the door, I can't quite…Morgenstern. He's taken her to his home."

"How is she?" Jace urged, causing Magnus' brow to furrow.

"She's injured, but healing. She's tired, but happy, and she's not alone." Everyone held their breath. "No, not someone bad, someone good. Jonathan."

Magnus opened his eyes a look of curiousness in them.

"That's her brother," Jace said, finally. They all released their breaths."

Suddenly Magnus and Jace both gasped. An image appeared before their eyes; Clary placed a small golden ring on her finger. She smiled and they saw her mother appear in front of them for a moment.

"Clary!" Jace cried out, he stepped forward as if to touch her, breaking the connection between Magnus and him. The image quickly changed, only Jace saw it; her swollen, lifeless body, covered in cuts and bruises. Jace fell to his knees, gasping for air. Izzy ran to his side.

"Jace, what's wrong?" She asked, her eyes threatening to allow tears, she blinked them away.

"I'm going to kill him." He said suddenly looking up, his eyes dark and threatening.

Although no one had seen what he had, they knew something very bad had happened and that Jace was planning on getting revenge.

Magnus went to a bare wall and created a portal, he told them that when they found Clary and Jonathan, to find the warlock named Ragner Fell. He would be waiting for them, and would create a portal for them to get back home. Magnus shook Jace's hand, wishing him good luck before turning to give Izzy a hug good bye. The two went through the portal leaving Magnus and Alec alone. They hugged quickly, and Magnus kissed his cheek gently.

"Make sure you come back to me," he said smiling, Alec nodded and stepped through the portal.


	18. Breaking In

**Quick recap for anyone who's forgotten what's happened so far (I read a lot of TMI Fan Fics, so I often need a refresher when I get an update for a new chapter)**

**-Clary moved to Brooklyn to find her brother, she met Jace, Izzy and Alec. **

**-Clary and Jace have fallen in love**

**-Valentine found Clary and forced her to come with him to Idris, by beating Jace until she begged him to stop; agreeing to go.**

**-Clary left a rune on Jace enabling her to send him messages, and find him. The rune also glows when she thinks of him.**

**-Altercation between Clary and Valentine**

**-Magnus helped the Shadowhunters find Clary with a tracking spell.**

**Enjoy!**

**-tash**

When Alec landed on the soft grass he looked up to see his sister and cousin a few feet away; they were looking around their surroundings, trying to figure out where they were. It was clear to them that they were in Idris; small faeries and pixies fluttered through the trees; they were messenger faeries and could be found almost anywhere you went.

"We're close." Jace said suddenly, looking at a field of flowers about a hundred yards away. "We're about a mile away from the Herondale manor, it's north of us. The Wayland manor is about three miles south, which means Clary's about three quarters of a mile to the west. Let's go."

Before the Lightwoods could stop to ask how Jace knew the area so well, he was already walking in the direction of the Morgenstern's manor. They jogged to catch up to him.

Within about forty-five minutes, the three Shadowhunters were in front of a large gate; the Morgenstern family crest was sitting at the top of it and they all nodded to each other. They climbed over the fence quietly and began to skirt their way around the manor in hopes of finding something to help them locate Clary. After a few minutes Izzy spotted a small window about a foot off the ground that was open. After carefully looking into the dark room they each climbed through.

When they walked further into the room Jace realized they were in a guest bedroom; the furniture was covered in sheets and a thin layer of dust coated everything. As the three neared the door they heard a conversation between two men in the hall. Jace inched forward in hopes of hearing what was being said.

"Valentine says he thinks he saw someone on the manor a little while ago," the first man said; Jace cringed as he recognized the voice belonged to Pangborn.

"He's a bloody fool, he is. No one would come here, no one even knows we live here again."

"You don't know that! I mean this house was a pile of rubble and ashes for the last seventeen years, don't you think people will become suspicious now that its suddenly rebuilt?"

"Oh, please! No one even comes near here. Look, I don't want to piss Valentine off, you saw what he did to the girl, and she's his _daughter_. I can't imagine what he'll do to us if we get on his bad side." The two men laughed and mumble something about how stupid she was for trying to fight him, pathetic, they said.

Jace clenched his jaw, he too had seen what Valentine had done to Clary, he motioned to step forward but Alec grabbed his arm firmly and gave him a stern look. They listened as the footsteps and voices began to fade away.

"I brought a bag of food and clothes down to the brats last night; you're doing it next time. I hate it in the cellars, gives me the willies." Blackwell mumbled as they turned the corner.

When they were sure the two men were gone they stepped into the hallway.

"We have to find the cellars." Izzy said looking around to try get an idea of where they were. Jace touched the rune through his shirt and he felt it emit heat along with the faint glow.

"It's on the other side of the building, they wouldn't keep guests near the cellars." Jace said, hastily walking down the long hallway. The Shadowhunters wound their way through hallway after hallways until finally they found a set of stairs, set back in a dark corner. Alec gestured for the two to go through while he stayed back, making sure no one was following them.

They crept down the stairs quietly, Izzy silently thanked herself for remembering to draw a silent rune; her heels clicking surely would have echoed through out the manor for everyone to hear.

As they ventured further down, the temperature began to drop and a disturbing smell began to waft towards them. Jace grunted silently, realizing they were close. He felt the rune again and noticed that the rune was much warmer than it had been before. _We're close, _he mouthed to Izzy and Alec, and they nodded. Jace stopped to peak around a corner where he saw a dimly lit hall with brown, tattered looking doors at the end of it. They heard a man speaking and froze.

**CPOV**

Valentine paced back and forth in front of Clary and Jonathan, he looked down at them with an emotionless face. Pangborn and Blackwell stood off to the side, watching with their arms crossed, a look of amusement glued to their faces.

"My, Clarissa, you healed quickly." He said, gesturing to her face.

"Maybe that's because you're a coward and didn't hit me hard enough." She spat, her green eyes piercing his.

"Are you asking to be beat again? Clarissa, I really did not enjoy having to do that-"

"Really? Because the disgusting smile that was plastered to your face as you punched me in the face repeatedly seemed to say otherwise."

"DO NOT interrupt me when I speak, dear. As I was saying, it truly pained me to have to do that to you, but, all children need to be taught to speak with respect to your elders. Clearly your mother did not do a very good job of teaching you manners as a child."

"Don't you dare talk about our mother." Clary said, feeling her brother grab her arm firmly as he did before she had been beat the day before.

"I will speak of her when and how I please. She did love me, at one point. Until she ran away with that, _thing_, she now calls her husband." Valentine said as if her tone hadn't even phased him. "I can tell she never told you the truth, about why she left me. Why she took my children from me. I have no shame, so I will tell you on her behalf."

"I don't care why she left you, although I'm glad she did." Clary spoke, each word filled with venom. Valentine continued, waving her comment off like it was nothing.

"You see, children, I had a plan, a plan to make the world better, safer. I wanted to create more Shadowhunters, stronger ones. I created The Circle."

"We _know_ what you did. Our mother told us. She admitted that she was a part of it, before the uprising. She told us what you did with the Mortal Cup, and that she even tried to hide it."

"In a painting, yes, she did. But she was not as smart as she thought; I saw her one night, pulling it out of the picture. I scolded her for what she had done, and she said she was only trying to protect it for me. I pretended to believe her, and she gave me back the cup. A few weeks later she disappeared, you all did." Clary closed her eyes, she knew Valentine was trying to make it seem like Jocelyn was a bad person, but she knew that her mother had only done it to keep her family safe.

"If you have the cup, why are we here? It's not like you need us as leverage to convince her to give it back. You already have what you need."

"You see Clarissa, that is where you are both wrong a right. I don't need you as leverage; but that doesn't mean I still don't need you. In fact, you were the last piece to the puzzle, now that I have you, I have everything I need."

"I understand why you need me, because I have Angel blood. My mother told me that; it's why I can do things others can't, it's why I can" Clary stopped herself before admitting she could create new runes. "It's why I can heal so fast. What I don't understand why you need Jonathan."

Valentine laughed quietly before closing his eyes thoughtfully, they stayed closed when he spoke again.

"I could never find you alone, Clarissa, you always had someone following you, protecting you. So instead, I took Jonathan. I knew you would come looking for him. I also knew you would come alone. At first, Jonathan was simply bait."

"At first?" Clary asked, looked at Jonathan in confusion. He closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his dirt-covered cheek.

"Yes. At first. At first I thought he was just like any other Nephilum; half human, half Angel. I was wrong; he's more than that, much more."

"Jonathan, what's he talking about?" Cary asked, refusing to cry. She refused to cry in front of her father. She needed to come across as powerful and fearless.

"Clary, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I swear I had no idea." Valentine laughed before walking towards Jonathan and grabbing him by the back of his neck; he lifted him to his feet roughly.

"Don't touch him!" Clary screamed.

"You may not feel so protective when you find out what he really is, Clarissa. Jonathan!" he barked, shaking the boy.

Jonathan didn't respond. Valentine pulled a small knife from his jacket and dug it into his side, twisting it. Clary screamed as she stepped forward to stop him when she looked up at Jonathan. He made a sound that wasn't human and threw his head back in pain, when he looked back his eyes were entirely black. She froze.

Jonathan blinked suddenly and his eyes were back to normal, he turned to Valentine to try hitting him but he only twisted the knife more, causing Jonathan's eyes to darken again and he screeched. The veins in his neck bulged and turned black. When Valentine was satisfied he pulled the knife out and dropped his son.

Valentine laughed and stepped to the side to watch what Clary would do. She ran to her brother and placed her hands on either side of his face, he looked up with his normal, dark brown eyes. She sighed in relief before spinning to look at Valentine.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded, stepping towards him.

"Nothing new, Clarissa."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She screamed taking another step towards him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?"

Valentine swung his arm quickly, slapping her across the face; she took a step back, blinking quickly to push back tears. She stepped to her father.

"What's wrong, Valentine? Don't like my choice of words? Allow me to _try_ rephrase that."

She took another step towards her father so that they were only inches apart, she had to lean her head back in order to look him in the eyes, but she didn't care.

"What. The fuck. Did you do to my brother?" Clary asked again, smirking. Valentine growled and raised his hand to hit her, Clary braced herself, but didn't flinch. He held his hand in the air for a moment.

"It sucks knowing that I'm not afraid of you, doesn't it?" She asked letting out a small laugh, on the inside she was absolutely petrified, but she didn't dare show it. Her cheek was pulsing and felt extremely hot. He lowered his hand as if thinking, before grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off the ground like he had done before. This time Clary didn't move, she didn't blink or breathe, she didn't try to stop him; she simply hung there, her eyes unwavering.

She closed her eyes finally and thought of Jace, an image flashed before her eyes. Clary saw Valentine holding her in the air, she saw Jonathan crouched to the ground, still bound by handcuffs. She saw the side of Pangborn, leaning against the wall. And then she smelled it; mint. A grin spreading across her face. She focused her thoughts to Jace entirely and replayed the fight in the classroom, when Jace threw a knife to her, she pictured it whizzing by her face and seeing him crouched has he had just thrown it.

"What are you smiling at, you stupid little girl? I could crush you right now. I can tell you can't breath, I can feel your pulse racing, and your face is turning red." Clary smiled.

"You won't kill me, _father_." As Clary spoke the last word she could taste something bitter in her mouth. "You said yourself, you need me, you need my blood, but you also need my abilities."

"I see you've come around to the prospect of having me as a father."

Clary laughed before muttering something to herself.

"What was that, Clarissa? Speak up. I can't stand mumbling." Clary looked her father in her eyes, she raised her hand right slightly.

"I said, fuck you."


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE 4

**Just wanted to let you all know I'll be posting another chapter tonight, I'm almost finished it ! Also I'll be mentioning more people who reviewd when i post that one :)**

**-tash**


	20. Going Home

**HIIIII okay here's the next chapter, as promised! Just wanted to thank ****twig021****, ****Kayrabelle**** & ******** for their reviews! Alright, enjoy!**

**-tash **

Before Valentine was able to say anything something silver flew in between their faces. Clary looked to see a knife in her hand; she smiled as she brought it down into Valentine's left shoulder. He screamed and dropped her. Pangborn stood up from the wall and ran to grab Clary but before he was able to take another step a glowing whip flew through the air, wrapping around his throat, he fell to the ground and Izzy ran to step on his through. Blackwell lunged to grab her but was stopped when an arrow struck him in his right shoulder.

Clary ducked when Valentines fist swung towards her face. She quickly spun and kicked her foot out, knocking Valentine to the ground. She scrambled to get up and she heard her brother call her name. She looked to see Valentine throw a knife at her. She lifted her arm to shield her face rom the knife but it never hit her, she looked to see Jace crouched in front of her; he pulled the blade out of his arm and looked at her quickly.

"Help Jonathan," he whispered before turning back to face Valentine. Clary nodded vehemently and ran to her brother, she tried to pull the cuffs open but the wouldn't budge, she grabbed the chain and tried pulling it out of the wall but they too didn't move. Suddenly Clary remembered the weapon Jace had thrown to her, she saw it lying on the ground where Jace had dropped it after pulling it from his arm. Clary grabbed the knife quickly and began slamming the butt of it into the chain where it connected to the wall. After hitting it three or four times the first one broke off of the wall, she quickly set to work on the other one.

After Izzy wrapped her whip around Pangborn's throat she pulled him back roughly causing him to fall back, he grabbed her whip and screamed as it electrocuted him but held on tightly. He pulled the whip down so she fell to the ground and he jump on top of her, he slammed his fist towards her face but she rolled over at the last second and he crushed his hand on the stone floor. Before he could react Izzy slammed her elbow into the side of his head, he flew off of her into the wall. She sat up and smirked when he rolled into the wall. He held his head as he climbed back up to a standing position. He wiped blood from his face but it still flowed profusely from his temple. He ran at her with a knife in his hand and swung down quickly, Izzy tried to dodge him but he caught her side slightly. She spun quickly and pulled the two katanas from her back, she swung aiming for his back but he turned quickly and stopped the sword with his seraph blade, which was glowing. He pressed the sword back down as close to Izzy's face as possible; she pushed back with all her force. They were only inches apart, the two weapons pressed together, Izzy took the opportunity and head butted Pangborn, she heard a crunch when her forehead hit his nose. Pangborn stumbled back holding his nose and tripped over something; he fell backwards, hitting his head on the hard walls and was knocked out. A Dark red, almost black puddle quickly began to form around his head.

Izzy looked up to see her brother fighting Blackwell, they were both bruised and bleeding but Alec looked to be in much better condition than Blackwell; she watched as he plunged one of his blades into Blackwell's chest. He fell to the ground sputtering. Alec looked up to his sister and his winked at her; she nodded in approval back. They heard a loud crash and saw Jace lying in the middle of the room, on top of a now destroyed table. Valentine jumped so that he was standing above him with his legs on either side of his body; he raised a dagger above his head before bringing it down to Jace's chest.

Clary screamed as she looked to see the dagger descending when suddenly she heard something rattle. She looked to her brother and realized he had wrapped the chain that was still attached to the cuff on his hand around Valentine's wrist. Valentine turned and gave Jonathan a glare that caused him to shudder. Without wasting anytime, Izzy ran to the other side of Valentine and sent her whip flying around Valentines other wrist; he dropped the dagger and it landed pointing into the wooden table, inches from Jace's head; his eyes widened.

"By the Angel." Jace muttered.

Jonathan and Izzy both smiled at each other before pulling Valentine back so he was standing as far away from Clary as possible. They pulled apart so that Valentine's arms were stretched out as far as they could go. Clary walked up to Valentine slowly, the side of her mouth curled up into a smirk. Jace stood just behind her, ready incase Valentine tried anything. He wasn't too worried though, Alec had his bow aimed directly at valentine's head; but Jace wasn't going to risk it.

"Clarissa." Valentine sneered. "You know this isn't over, don't you?"

She laughed before crossing her arms and widening her stance, Jace's eyes wandered down her back to her ass, he smirked.

"Valentine." Clary countered, "I told you not to call me Clarissa, didn't I?"

Valentine opened his mouth to speak but before he could reply Clary spun and kicked herfoot up; the back of her heel hit his jaw sounding a powerful crack. Valentine fell to the ground unconscious. Alec lowered his bow and pulled out his stele, he drew the bounding runes on Valentine. Clary quickly leaned down and took the stele from Alec when he was finished, she added another rune, one they had never seen before. Izzy, Alec and Jonathan looked up at her as she handed Alec his stele back.

"He won't wake up until I draw the partner rune on him." She said, her cheeks turning a bright red, they smiled.

Clary looked down at her unconscious father and felt her body relax slightly, the tight feeling in her chest that had been there since the day Jonathan disappeared was gone. She felt firm arms wrap around her waist and smiled, she leaned her head back onto Jace's shoulder and he kissed her temple.

"You're in trouble mister."

"What? Why?" Jace asked pretending to be confused.

"I told you not to come looking for me."

"So what, you're the only one who can be stubborn in this relationship? How is that even fair?" Jace pouted. Clary only smiled and turned her head so she could kiss his bottom lip that was being pushed out.

Alec threw Valentine over his shoulder and grunted.

"I hope I don't have to carry him all the way to this Ragnor fellow." He muttered under his breath.

"Who?" Clary and Jonathan asked in unison.

"A warlock, he's going to open a portal for us to go back home."

"Do you guys realize how far the next closest manor is? Let alone the town?" Jace asked, rolling his eyes.

Clary bent down and pulled Jace's stele out of her boot. Jace's eyes traveled down to her ass again and he had to clear his throat to hide a groan.

"You should really get your own stele." He said, hoping no one would say anything about the rather animalistic noise he had made. Clary rolled her eyes and walked up to him, she stood up on her toes to reach Jace.

"I heard that," she said in a seductive voice, nipping his ear lobe lightly before spinning on her heel and walking towards a wall. Jace grunted in disappointment from the obvious tease.

Clary raised her stele to the wall and drew a rune, moments later a portal appeared. Everyone but Jace gawked at her. Finally after a moment Alec sent a fire message, within a minute a reply came, he read it silently.

"The Clave is sending people to collect Valentine, they'll be here in a few moments."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Alec stood near the portal, waiting for the Clave's guards while Jace sat back against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt a small body wedge itself in between his legs and he smiled. He heard someone clear his throat and looked up to see Jonathan standing above them. Jace stood up quickly and nodded.

"So you're the one my Clary's been dreaming about?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Um, I…" Jace tried to speak but was suddenly extremely nervous as he looked up to the six foot four man looming in front of him. The stern look on Jonathan's face broke into a smile and he reached his hand out. Jace took it, breathing out slowly.

"You better protect her." He said smiling, Jace knew he meant what he was saying with his whole heart.

"With my life." Jace said simply. As they shook hands the chains and cuffs attached to Jonathan's wrists jingled.

"Jonathan! The chains! I completely forgot!" Clary said, standing up suddenly.

"Here, I've got it." Izzy said suddenly, appearing beside Jonathan. She took his wrists and led him away, winking at Clary as they left. Clary turned to face Jace and he wrapped his arms around her, she pressed her face into his chest and breathed him in. She felt her cheek get warm and she opened her eyes, the rune on Jace's chest was glowing.

"Oh yeah, that tracking rune you put on me? When your tears landed on it, it sort of, enhanced the powers. It does that every time you think of me, and if you think hard enough I can see what you're thinking." Jace said as he kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly five men dressed similarly to Alec and Jace emerged through the portal, they stated their names and ranks to Alec before picking Valentine up. Two men went through the portal, a faded outline of the jail cells in Alicant, they could see the Consul as well as the Inquisitor waiting for them. Two of the other men dragged Pangborn and Blackwell's bodies out through the portal as well. The last man turned to Alec and told him the Clave would be getting in contact with the Institute shortly. He followed the others through the Portal, after a moment it was blank, it looked like a small pond with ripples flowing along the surface.

"Ready to go home, Jonathan?" Clary asked as she grabbed Jace's hand. He nodded, looking exhausted. She reached out and held his hand with her other one. The five Shadowhunters went through; Jace, Clary and Jonathan went first, then Izzy and lastly Alec.

When they stepped out of the portal they looked around; they were on the main road, a few houses from theirs.

"Where's Alec?" Jace asked suddenly, looking around quickly.

Izzy put the phone she was holding back into her pocket.

"He went to Magnus'" she said smiling.

"Ready?" Clary whispered to her brother, he nodded slowly.

The four teens walked up to Clary and Jonathan's house. They opened the door quietly.

"Mom? Luke?" Clary called, they heard chatter coming from the kitchen, Jonathan squeezed Clary's hand with his, they walked into the kitchen, Jocelyn had her back to them and Luke was reading the paper.

Jocelyn turned around holding a mug of tea and began to speak but she froze.

Jonathan looked at her apprehensively, unsure of how she was going to react.

Luke finally looked up when he head the sound of glass breaking. Jocelyn ran to Jonathan and wrapped him in a hug, she began crying and Luke walked over, wrapping his arms around his wife and step-son. Clary snuck her way in to the group hug and after a minute Izzy laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, what the hell!" she cried before throwing herself into the crowd of bodies. Jace tucked his hands into his pocket and looked around the kitchen, unsure of what to do when suddenly he felt Luke grab him by his vest and pull him into the circle.


	21. I Love You Too

After a few minutes of hugging and crying, everyone released themselves from the cluster of bodies. Izzy leaned against the kitchen door and Jace wrapped his arm around Clary's waist protectively; he whispered something ginto her ear before kissing the side of her head. Jocelyn held her son's face in her hands, her eyes full of tears. Luke cleared his throat, blinking his eyes rapidly, he turned to start cleaning up the mug his wife had dropped.

"Jonathan, my sweet, sweet boy. I've missed you so much; we all have." The group all sat around the table while Clary and Jonathan took turns telling their parents what happened. At one point Izzy disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with wet face cloths, she handed them to Clary and Jonathan to wipe off the dirt, blood and sweat that had accumulated during their captivity.

They sat around the table for a few hours talking and crying before Izzy excused herself to go home. Jace and Clary went upstairs to Clary's room. She closed the door and sat on her bed, Jace stared at her from the door for a minute.

"Busy week." He said simply with a small laugh. He crossed his arms and bent his knee so his foot was on the wall. Clary laughed and laid back onto her bed, closing her eyes; she had spent the last couple nights sleeping on the ground in a cold and damp cellar. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"A good week though," she said finally. She recounted the last few days and realized it was Sunday. Now that Jonathan was back, Clary would no longer have to pretend to be a student. She didn't have to take a second look at anyone with blond hair and dark eyes. Jonathan was safe. The smile faded from her lips when she remembered Jace, Izzy and Alec would still be going to school, although she wasn't even sure why they were in school.

The bed dipped slightly and Clary looked to see Jace sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Why were you guys in school?" Clary asked suddenly, "You're Shadowhunters, we don't need to go to mundane school."

"There was word that demon levels would be increasing in the area, so we enrolled to blend in; whenever Alec and I or even Izzy had to disappear suddenly it was because there was one near by. Alec checked with the Clave and with our tutor at the Institute, when you disappeared the demons did too. They must have been sent by Valentine to look for you."

When Jace was finished Clary smiled to herself, she could have gone to any school in New York, and she still would have met them, _meeting him was inevitable_.

"Some might even say it was fate." Jace said quietly. Clary quickly realized she had said the last part out loud, she blushed.

Clary rolled over to her side so she was facing Jace and he did the same thing.

"Do you believe in that kind of stuff? Like fate, or even soul mates, or-" Clary stopped, biting her lip shyly.

"Or love at first sight? Not before." Jace leaned over and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes again and smiled at his answer. She repeated his words over and over until darkness surrounded her, the last thing she thought was _I love you._

Clary woke up to see that the room was dark; she panicked for a minute before realizing she was in her bed. She rolled over and noticed she wasn't wearing the clothes she had on before, her eyes adjusted and she lifted the sheets. All she was wearing was her black thong and a t-shirt, she lifted the shirt at the collar; no bra. Clary shrugged to herself thinking she must have undressed while she was half asleep. Clary looked at the clock beside her and read the glowing blue numbers; just after three. Clary felt her face and realized she was sweating and her heart was racing, but for once it wasn't racing in a bad way, in fact she felt more relaxed than she had been for a long time. She wiggled her body slightly and felt something in her underwear. She cursed under her breath and went to the washroom; she threw clean sheets on the edge of her bed to change them after and went to the washroom. She blushed furiously when she realized the moisture hadn't been her period. She laughed to herself trying to remember what her dream had been about and walked back to her bed.

Clary closed her eyes to try go back to sleep but she couldn't, she was wide awake. Sighing, she kicked her short legs off the side of the bed and walked over to the light switch, sitting at the foot of her bed were the clothes she had been wearing earlier, they were folded up neatly in a pile. Clary's brows furrowed, she wouldn't have folded them, and her mother wouldn't either. She knew for sure that her brother or Luke wouldn't have changed her. Jace. She covered her hands with her mouth and giggled, for some reason she wasn't embarrassed. She grabbed her sketchbook and turned to the picture she had been drawing on her first day at school.

Clary was pulled out of her focus to a tapping sound coming from her window, she tensed for a moment and slowly made her way to the window, she pulled the curtain away and peaked from the corner. Clary quickly slid the window open as Jace turned to go back to his balcony. He turned back, a smile stretched across his face. She smiled back and stepped away from the window so he could come in. Jace climbed through the window gracefully, she looked away shyly when she realized that all he was wearing was pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his hips. He stepped forward and cupped her face with his hands before placing a kiss on her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips.

"I hope I didn't wake you," he said quietly in her ear. Clary laughed, an odd feeling of déjà vu swept over her.

"I feel like I've heard you say that before."

Suddenly jace put his arms around her waist and lifted her; she instinctively wrapped her legs around him before kissing him deeply. They stood by her window like that for a moment, the kisses growing hotter and hotter as the seconds ticked by. Jace traced small circles on her thighs with his thumbs and she moaned slightly, bucking her hips against his without realizing it. Jace walked to the bed and laid her down softly before climbing ontop of her, she didn't untangle herself from him for a moment. Jace's lips and tongue slowly trailed down her jaw leaving small wet spots along her neck, she moaned and tangled her hands through his hair. She pulled on it lightly and he bit her neck sharply, she gasped and wrapped her legs around him tighter. She could feel his length pressed up against her underwear through his pants.

"It was you, wasn't it," she said raising an eyebrow when he pulled away to breath, they were both panting lightly. He gave her a mischevious look. "You undressed me, didn't you?"

"And sadly I had to redress you as well." He joked, her face turned bright red and she looked away, suddenly extremely embarrassed. He nudged her cheek with his nose so she was facing him

"You're perfect, you know that right? Every inch of you. Not that I looked, I kept my eyes closed for most of it, I promise." Clary raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know every inch of me is perfect then?" Jace chuckled and rolled to her side, he was blushing. He glanced down at the rune on his chest which was glowing.

"Do you remember what I told you about the rune? How it glows, and lets me see what you're thinking if you think hard enough?" Clary nodded and she felt his fingers trail from her cheek to her jaw, down her neck and stopped at her collar bone. She was nervous, but at the same time she wanted him to slide his hand down a few more inches, he smiled at her when he realized she was biting her lip. He continued talking.

"I guess it works for dreams, too." He said shyly. Clary gasped when she realized what she meant. She covered her hand with her mouth when she rememberd waking up sweaty and her heart racing, her wet underwear. She had been dreaming about him; and he saw it all.

"So you saw…everything I dreamt…" she gulped as he nodded his head up and down. He leaned forward, grinning.

"I felt everything too," he breathed into her ear, a flame burst throughout her body, starting between her thighs, she moaned slightly.

"Show me," she whispered, silently begging him. Jace grinned, propping himself up on one elbow, his fingers moved down over her collar bone to her breast, he watched her face intently and he scratched her nipple lightly, causing her back to arch and breath to catch, she felt her core pulsing. He slid his hands down to her hips and played with the hem of her shirt for a minute before putting his hands up her shirt, he traced circles and swirls along her stomach and ribs, he stopped below her breast and winked. Clary bit her lip and breathed in slowly, he wiped his thumb over her nipple, immediately causing the skin to tighten; she bucked her hips up without realizing.

"Jace," she breathed, so quietly it was hardly audible. "Stop teasing me."

Jace laughed and grabbed her breast in his hand, he squeezed and bent down, tracing her lips with his tongue, she bit his lip before he had a chance to pull away. He grabbed her shirt and lifted it over her head so she was only wearing her thong. Jace looked at her for a moment, their eyes both filled with desire and he bent his head down. He took her in his mouth causing her to arch her back again. He sucked and licked her lightly, she bucked her hips again and he bit her. She moaned his name and he felt himself harden even more. He moved to her other breast, doing all the same things to her, he kissed between her breasts and all around them, and he peppered her chest and rips in kisses as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reach for the stele sitting on her night stand, without opening her eyes she drew a rune on the wall, above her bed. He looked up and smiled _the privacy rune_. Jace raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled, it sounded like music. He looked at her lips for a moment before kissing her again, he rolled so that one of his legs was between both of hers, he stayed propped up on his elbow. She opened her lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. They had only been kissing for a few moments when he felt her hands at his hips, she slid her finger under the waist band of his pants.

"No underwear?" she asked teasingly. They laughed into each other's lips before kissing hungrily again. Jace was beginning to lose focus as sparks seemed to shoot out from the tips of her fingers into him. He could feel her fingers shaking and she thrust her hips into his again, he grunted and pressed back. She hooked both of her fingers around his pants and tugged them down, exposing him entirely. Although she had already seen his member before she was still slightly shocked. She moaned quietly, before clamping her mouth shut. She realized she had made an extremely animalistic noise while staring at his length. He laughed before pressing his lips to her neck causing her to shudder. He carefully tugged at her underwear before pausing to look up at her; her eyes were closed but she was biting her lip and smiling. He pulled the black fabric down her legs before dropping it to the ground.

They pressed their naked bodies against each other, moving their hands, lips, tongues and fingers all over each other. Jace grabbed her leg and began rubbing small circles on her inner thigh, she felt even more moisture seep out of her, and she felt like she was on fire.

"Jace, please." She begged into his ear.

He ran his finger along her folds causing her to buck into him harder than she had before. He ran his finger up and down the entire slit, coating his fingers in her. He pressed his finger deep inside her and pulled it out, she moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back. He thrust his finger in and out of her for a while watching her body writhe underneath his, he bend down to lick her nipple while his finger continued to thrust, he rubbed his thumb over her extremely sensitive nub and she almost screamed. She pressed her mouth to Jace's neck and sucked on the skin. He worked his fingers until he heard her lose all control, her body shook and she seemed to be holding her breath. She moaned his name over and over as her core clenched and relaxed repeatedly around Jace's finger until her body fell limp, she laid there panting for what seemed like forever, in complete disbelief of what happened. She mumbled something that sound like thank you into his chest. Jace pulled his finger out of her and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking it clean.

"Jace," she whimpered as she felt heat seep out from between her legs again. She reached into the nightstand and rummaged around for a minute before pulling a small unopened box out. She ripped the cardboard open and pulled out a small package. Jace heard the sound of plastic tearing when he realized what she was doing.

"Baby, are you sure? This isn't too fast for you? I mean I'm definitely not complaining but-" Clary pressed her finger to his lips.

"Everything happens fast when you're a Shadowhunter," she said giving him a mischievous smile, she slid the condom over him, pulling it all the way down to his base. He almost lost complete control just from feeling her hand slid along him. He adjusted his position so he was between her legs. He kissed her forehead softly and heard her breath hitch as his tip touched her nub. He looked at her carefully; her eyes were shut again but she was nodding vigorously. He lifted himself off of her and grinned, he held his length in his hands and rubbed the tip up and down her wet slit.

"Fuck you," she muttered as he teased her.

"Clary, I'm well aware of what you want to do to me."

She grabbed his member in her hands and pushed him deep inside her. They both gasped, Jace in shock and pleasure, and Clary in pain. Tears ran down her cheeks and she squeezed them shut.

"It feels like…like something tore." She said, panic in her voice. Jace ran his hand through her hair.

"I know baby, don't be scared, that's normal, it's okay, I broke your…" Clary shushed him and she focused on trying to ignore the pain. She wiggled her body slowly but gasped again as the pain shot through her. She froze.

They laid there for a few minutes without moving as Jace whispered sweet nothings and words of encouragement into her ear. Clary lifted herself up and wiggled, the pain was still there but now she was able to focus on the feeling of him inside her.

"Jace,"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Fuck me." Jace grinned at this and pulled himself out almost entirely before sliding back into her. She moaned. "Faster. Please"

She heard Jace chuckle and grunt as he thrust into her quickly, she gasped in ecstasy. He pounded into her without stopping, every time he seemed to reach further inside of her. They were both near climax, Jace forced himself to wait, wanting to reach it with Clary.

"Jace, Jace, Jace, Jace," she moaned every time he thrust.

"Clary, I'm going to-"he began to pull out of her reluctantly but she grabbed his hips and held her inside him. He felt her clench around his length over and over. They lost control together, Jace called out her name while her tiny body shook under his and he released. When they had both finished they laid together, panting. Jace remained inside of her with their limbs tangled together, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal. Finally Jace pulled out, he immediately felt as if he were missing something, Clary felt the same. He pulled the condom off and threw it into the small waste basket next to her bed. Jace pulled the blankets over them and pulled her in as close as he could.

"I love you too." He said quietly. Clary turned her head to him, her eyes and mouth both wide open.

"What?" she whispered, surely she had misheard him. There was no way he could love her, he could love anyone else, there were so many girls that were better than her.

"I've heard you tell me you love me twice. The first time when you left with your father, and as you fell asleep earlier tonight." Jace tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I wanted you to hear me say it back. I love you. I think about you all the time. All I want to do is protect you and keep you safe and happy, and mine."

A tear fell from her cheek and she smiled, wrapping he arms around his waist.

"I love you," she whispered as she felt him kiss the top of her head before falling asleep.


End file.
